Wait! What are You Doing Here!
by BakerTennant'sTardis
Summary: It's just an normal day for my favorite OC Kiseki Tsubasa in the town of Miami, Florida. All is good with school and all she wants to do is practice her tennis. But wait...who are those guys freaking out in the park? Oh. My. God! What are they doing here!
1. Intro

Info

Name: Tsubasa, Kiseki (last, first)

Age: 14

Grade: 8th grade

Heritage: ½ Japanese but your fathers' genes were dominant so you only look a 1/8 Japanese.

Looks: Brown hair with read in it, almost like natural streaks. Deep, amber eyes. Around 5' 4" with a slightly muscular build.

Birthplace: Miami, Florida, Real World.


	2. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 1**

Strange Happenings

(Your P.O.V.)

It was a usual Friday afternoon for me. I went home from school and got my homework done and over with, I didn't want to do any homework this weekend. I just wanted to search the web, watch my anime, and read my manga. Oh, and go out and sharpen my tennis skills. I hate the humidity here so I only go to practice in the late afternoon and at night when it is much cooler. And that was what I was doing. I was heading to the tennis courts near my house, they were public but barely anybody played in them so I make sure that they are clean. So I grabbed my I-pod and went out the door, ignoring the fact that my mom wasn't home…again. She had a busy life while my dad was overseas. No he is not in the army but he is helping people in other countries develop their electronics. So mom was out at another benefit earning money probably. We are somewhat rich I have a house with like 10 rooms for guests and then if we have more than that staying over we have a large front room that, like, four more people can sleep in. Walking down the sidewalk I turned my I-pod on and listened to Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.

Mean While

In Japan, Tokyo to be exact, a wild storm was raging during Seishun Gakuen's lunch time. The teachers had to get all the children into the gymnasium. The storms had been going on daily for some time now but this one was the worst yet. The tennis club regulars and coach were looking out for the little first years and getting them in the gym first. Just as all the freshman (first years) were inside the regulars and coach ran inside. Unfortunately for all but three regulars and the coach, lightning hit a large elm, causing it to fall in the path of the only entrance to the gym. Six of the nine regulars were trapped outside in the raging storm with no place to run to for cover. Eji, Kikumaru (last, first) a third year (senior) at Seigaku (Seishun Gakuen) was freaking out. It took the only second year (junior) regulars Momoshiro, Takeshi and Kaidoh, Kaoru (who for a moment weren't at each others throats) to calm him down. As Tezuka, Kunimitsu, a third year and captain of the tennis team, and Fuji, Syuusuke, also a third year, were trying to calm down the three struggling, the only first year regular, Echizen, Ryoma was just standing there staring forward. No one expected him to suddenly sway and pass out right there on the ground during a raging storm. No one saw it except for his best friend Momo (Momoshiro's nickname).

"Echizen!" shouted Momo, causing the other four to look in his direction.

Fuji, worried, opened his stunning blue eyes, which rarely anybody saw, unless he was serious. As everyone was trying to wake up Echizen, _the_ strong captain of Seigaku fell to the same fate. Swaying slightly he fell unconscious as well. The others were freaking out at how the two of the strongest players were passing out. Next, came Eiji, crumbling to a heap on the ground.

Momo began to freak out shouting, "What is going on here?! Why is everyone just passing o--?' However he couldn't finish his sentence for he too fell to the ground. Then the great tensai (prodigy or genius), Fuji fell with Kaidoh following only seconds after. With all of them unconscious, they couldn't tell that the setting around them was slowing changing. The grey sky turned into a deep crimson with splashes of orange and pink in it, while the raging winds had calmed down to a small breeze. The sakura trees and elm tree that surrounded them turned into firs and pine trees, not native to Japan, and the dirt that they had all collapsed on had turned into soft grass. That grass was close to a sidewalk, in a park, in a country, no, a world completely different from their own. When they awoke they would come to find themselves in a perplexing, terrifying, and interesting situation.


	3. Finding Lost Children

**Chapter 2**

Finding Lost Children

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

The regulars awoke to the reddening sky all at the same time. They blinked at each other trying to figure out where they were, for the surrounding setting looked none like any of them have ever seen. After a few moments of silence Eiji found the courage to speak up however what came out of his mouth was unexpected.

"Where are w--?" he stopped mid-sentence, covering up his mouth. Everyone turned their heads to stare at Eiji. They were all extremely confused as to why Eiji had just spoken near-perfect English. Unknown to them Eiji was just as shocked as them.

"Why did you just spea--?" Momo went through the same thing. Speaking perfect English while trying to speak Japanese. Fuji having enough sense not to stop mid-sentence spoke up next.

"Okay first, we have no idea where we are. Second, we all for some reason woke up after passing out to find our selves able to speak near perfect English. Third…" he paused "we are not wearing he clothes we passed out in." That last sentence caused the others to look at their clothes. It was true, they all were no longer in their Seigaku boy's tennis regular outfits, instead they all had either a loose T-shirt, polo, jeans, or tennis shorts on. Finally after minutes of silence, Eiji began to freak out, jumping up and running in circles shouting random things. Luckily for them the seemed to be the only people in the park at that time to Eiji had the liberty to freak out for now. Focusing only on Eiji's incoherent and frantic yelling no one noticed the presence walking towards the tennis courts. Only when they heard a gasp and the familiar clatter of a tennis racquet hitting concrete did they turn their heads.

(Your P.O.V.)

'Yes I'm almost to the courts, soon I can practice.' I thought.

In all honesty I had never really had an interest in tennis a year ago. But last year was the year I had been introduced to Prince of Tennis. I know it sounds stupid to be inspired by an anime but I was. They all had such determination and perseverance I thought that was cool. Although I know the moves they do are impossible to do in real life I wanted to at least try and get a fraction of their strength from practicing real tennis, so the birth of a new tennis player was born.

With my I-pod music changing to a fast song I decided to jog the rest of the way to the courts. I was just jogging normally until I heard shouting. The shouting got louder and louder as I got near the courts. When I finally saw the cause all I could make out was a somewhat tall redhead shouting incoherently about something. As I slowed to a walk and got nearer I was able to make out their faces. I was speechless. Gasping I dropped my racquet, which caused a loud clang, and stared at the boys that were now aware of my presence due to the falling racquet. I stared at them, as they stared at me. Finally I broke the awkward and strange silence by going into a rant out of pure panic.

"Would someone please like to explain how six regulars of Seigaku end up in a park in friken Miami, Florida of all places? Why are they here instead of in their anime? What the hell is going on here?" and the ranting went on that way until Fuji came up to me to try and calm me down.

"Excuse me but how do you know about Seigaku?" he said sweetly smiling the smile that never left his face. I calmed down and looked at him.

"Eh?" was the only thing I could utter. I was still extremely shocked that the characters from Prince of Tennis were standing in front of me. Quickly I slapped myself.

"Okay I'm not dreaming…oh I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kiseki Tsubasa." I stated putting on a smile that almost matched Fuji's. _**Almost**_.

"That's alright now let me introduce myself and my frien--." I cut him off.

"No need I know all of you," I started pointing to them, "Syuusuke Fuji (they are in America now so the names are now first, last), Kunimitsu Tezuka, Ryoma Echizen, Takeshi Momoshiro, or Momo, Kaoru Kaidoh, and Kikumaru Eiji." I stated. They all just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Oh that's right you probably don't know where you are…and probably why you are all speaking English?" they just nodded. I sighed.

"Okay this would be hard to explain here so if you would so kindly follow me to my house that would be greatly appreciated. I walked forward a few steps and stopped to look over my shoulder.

"Well are you coming? It's going to be dark soon and I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay out here in a country only one of you has been to, am I right?" They soon followed after me. This was going to be the longest night of my life.


	4. Explanations and Housemates

**Chapter 3**

Explanations and Housemates

(Your P.O.V.)

So on a normal night when I was supposed to be practicing tennis, I end up bringing 2/3 of Seigaku, which mind you, is from and **anime!** This was definitely freaking me out but nonetheless I brought them to my house so that I could explain things to them, and help them out until they go home…wherever that is. I unlocked the door and ushered them all in.

"Take a seat in the living room for me and no need to take of your shoes." I told them walking into the living room where my laptop was conveniently charging. Quietly they all took a seat. While my laptop was starting up I went to get some snacks, I mean, they had to be a least a little hungry. I made Momo a mountain of food separate from the others. When I brought the food in Eiji bombarded me with questions.

"How do you know us? Why are we talking in English? Why does Momo get such a huge stack of food? Where are we? Is that your real name?" Questions were thrown left and right.

"Um…in order. I'll explain that soon as well as the next question. Honestly of all people you should know how much he eats. You are in Miami, Florida, in The United States of America. And yes Kiseki Tsubasa is my real name." Fuji spoke up next.

"Wow I didn't know if you would be able to catch all that Miss Tsubasa."

"Please no formalities Syuusuke. I have a very hyper friend whose hyper ness could rival Kikumaru's so I'm quite used to someone talking at high speeds."

"Now on to how you know us." Tezuka said.

"Well first off I have a question. Would you like me to call you by your first names like people in America do or would you like me to call you by your last names like they do in Japan?" I questioned.

"Last names please"

"Alright Tezuka. Now I would like to avert your attention to the computer screen. On this screen various windows are open that should tell you how I know a lot about you. First welcome to . You all know what a manga is right? Well here is the Prince of Tennis manga. In it you can clearly see all of you throughout all the tournaments you did and sometimes some personal family things." Their eyes widened but I continued," Second, this window shows an _**anime**_" I stressed the word anime" called Prince of Tennis here you can see the national tournament. Obviously it's not an anime for it has Ryoma's personal thoughts and feelings. And lastly, this window shows with the plot characters and other information for the anime and manga Prince of Tennis." I finished waiting to see their reactions.

Silence reigned until Kaidoh stuttered out a sentence.

"Y-y-you mean to tell u-us that we are an **anime **_**and**_** manga**? He said frantically thinking it through.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Somehow you people wounded up in my local park in the real world instead of being in the anime world. I don't know if those are really the names but we are going to stick to those for now."

No one talked so I took up the liberty of speaking next. "Obviously I'm not going to make 6 boys who have no idea what current American customs are so I am going to let you guys stay here, ne?" I used a Japanese word at the end causing them to look at me.

"What? First I know I little Japanese. Second, I'm not going to throw six people in middle school out on the streets when they have no idea what to do," my hyper ness was starting to come out, I had been trying to be polite for so long ignoring the urge to glomp Ryoma or Eiji, "I clearly have a large house and neither of my parents are going to be in the country for a good four months so you guys can stay in six of the ten guest rooms." They stayed silent, clearly shocked.

"Ne, daijoubu desu?" I said waving a hand in front of Ryoma's face. Finally after I snapped my fingers he answered me.

"Yes I'm okay."

"Good!" I said clapping my hands together and jumping up, making them all jump a little," all of you go upstairs and choose rooms okay? I'll be right back I'm going shopping so don't touch anything…oh and Momo…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the kitchen." I said with a smile on my face.

This was going to be the best few months of my life. Finally something exciting to brighten up my dull life. While it lasted I was going to enjoy it.


	5. Adjusting

**Chapter 4**

Adjusting

(Fuji's P.O.V.)

I was quite concerned by what was happening. First we wake up in an unknown place only to then be told that we are an _anime_. Then, the same girl who told us we were an anime allows us to stay at her house until we can figure out a way back. To top it all off she didn't want anything in return, she had no ulterior motives, nor was she going to annoy us because of who we are.

This girl, Kiseki, was doing al of this out of the kindness of her heart. She was giving us our space and trying to accommodate her lifestyle to ours. She spoke a little Japanese here and there to try and get us more comfortable, she just went shopping to get us everything we would need, while letting us choose the rooms we would stay in. The only selfish thing she had done so far was telling Momo to stay out of the kitchen, which, in all honesty, was a smart move on her part so it was justified. I was completely amazed by how selfless this girl could be while still working within her own personal beliefs. I was glad it was her that had found us instead of some other random person who knew nothing about us.

'Wait, we already picked our rooms and it's surprisingly quiet here.' That deeply worried me for I knew four of the six of us could not go three minutes without getting into something. Walking out of my room I went towards Tezuka's room in hopes of discussing the matter with him. My smile never faltering I peeked into everyone's rooms seeing that Momo and Ryoma were passed out along with Kaidoh and Eiji. The only ones left awake were Tezuka and I. Quietly I made my way to his room, which was conveniently just two doors down the hall. Walking into his room with a slight creak coming from the door I saw him reading a book on his bed. But what confused me was where he got the book because when we came here we didn't even have our racquets, which, in my opinion, sucked.

"Hello Tezuka." I said. He didn't even look up from the book but, that's Tezuka for you.

"Hello Fuji, what do you need?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Kiseki." This must have caught his attention because he soon closed the book with a soft thud. He looked at me.

"Go on…" he urged which was slightly unusual for him but putting it aside I acknowledged him.

"Don't you think it's odd for someone to be so selfless? What I mean to say is that we pop up out of no where in a dimension completely different from our own and happen to meet someone who knows about that life. Then the same person welcomes six strange boys she has never personally met to stay with her in her house with barely any restrictions. Just to stay out of the kitchen, that's it. She allows said boys to pick their own rooms and just look around without a care in the world. How, Tezuka, could someone be so selfless and caring for those she has never even spoken a word to until know?" That was probably the most I have ever talked at one time but in my opinion it needed to be said.

"I shall admit that her methods are reckless for someone whose parents are not even home but she obviously has no ill intentions or impure thoughts. She invited us into her home so that we wouldn't get into trouble or get hurt. She treats us with respect because we are people not because of our tennis skills or our "looks", as others say, unlike all those fan-girls casually throw their love around when it is only a sickening infatuation. Kiseki, unlike all those fan-girls, only wants us to relax while we are currently stressed. Treating us like people and giving us liberties is her way of doing so." Wow he _**never**_ talked that much, Kiseki must have really made a good impression on him. With silence reigning, Tezuka went back to his book.

'Wait where did he get the book' I pondered.

"Tezuka one more thing."

"What is it Fuji?"

"Where did you get the book because we didn't even have our racquets when we arrived here."

"I found it on the shelf in the room if you look around yours more I'm sure you'll find some."

Feeling somewhat more at ease I got prepared for the adjustments that were sure to follow. But I was ready for it knowing that no matter what Kiseki would try to make it as easy and comfortable as possible for us, being her selfless, some what hyper self.

(Your P.O.V.)

'Whew…that was tiring.' I thought.

I had just finished buying everyone, everything they needed. Boy did it cost a lot of money, but it was worth it. Here is what I bought and whom it was for:

Basic toiletries-everyone

~T-shirts, shorts, and jeans-everyone (don't ask how I knew their sizes I just did)

~Special toothpaste-Eiji

~A new hat-Ryoma

~Two new bandanas-Kaidoh

~World history book-Tezuka

~Book on Germany-Tezuka

~American-Japanese cookbook-Momo (for all the new foods he'll try and love he can give his mom this and she can make them for him)

~The newest camera-Fuji

~Scrapbook-Me

~Basic Tennis gear (shorts, shirts)-Everyone

~Blue Head (TiS7) racquet-Kaidoh

~Puma shoes-Kaidoh, Momo

~Fila shoes-Ryoma

~Silver BRIDGESTONE (DYNABEAM GRANDEA) racquet-Ryoma

~Nike shoes-Fuji

~Beige Prince (Michael Chang Titanium) racquet-Fuji

~Wilson (slash DT mid) shoes-Eiji

~Red Dunlop racquet-Eiji

~Red Mizuno racquet-Momo

~MIZUNO (WAVE DUAL LITE 6KW93009) shoes-Tezuka (god were those shoes hard to find.)

~Green/blue MIZUNO (PRO LIGHT S90) racquet-Tezuka

~6-pack of Fanta-Ryoma

~Cat plushie-Eiji

I had a lot of fun buying everyone their things but some of them were really hard to find. I had so much stuff with me I had to buy a backpack to squish some of the things into. Finally I made it home.

"I'm home~!" I called into the house. No one answered so I got a little uneasy, that is, until I saw Fuji at the top of the stairs.

"Shhh everyone is asleep except for Tezuka and I." he said smiling that adorable smile of his. No, I do not have a crush on Fuji I just think his smile is cute.

"Oh, I see well get Tezuka and get down here I have some things to give you two. I'll give the others theirs when they wake up. So hurry up I think you'll like them." I said with a large "Eiji-ish" smile plastered on my face. Hey! You can't blame me I've always wanted to meet them and here they are…in my house…staying here it was awesome.

I heard footsteps thudding on the floors above and got ready to give everyone their things, well at least Tezuka and Fuji their things. When I looked up at the top of the staircase I saw Eiji with them, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. It was _**SO**_ adorable.

"I got Tezuka like you asked and when we were on our way back we saw Eiji waking up so we thought you would like him to come down." Fuji explained.

"Of course I would have liked him to come down becau~se I have presents." As soon as the sentence left my mouth Eiji was fully awake and bouncing up and down in front of me saying 'whatdya get me whatdya get me whadya get me.' Calmly I just smiled and patted his head but he kept bouncing so I leaned in and whispered in his ear. Immediately he stopped bouncing which I'm guessing surprised Tezuka and Fuji.

"Okay first of I bought you guys clothes," I handed each one the bag containing their clothes," Second, I bought you guys some miscellaneous stuff," I handed Eiji the cat plushie and his special toothpaste, Tezuka his books, and Fuji the (expensive) camera," And lastly, I think you'll like these the best. I got you guys the racquets and shoes that you always use to play tennis see, except this time I got the racquets in all your favorite colors." I smiled brightly as I handed them their things.

I knew it was coming so I was prepared when Eiji glomped me at full speed. He was screaming 'thank you thank you thank you thank you….THA~ANK YOU~~" I was very glad he liked it so I glomped him back. It surprised him but he laughed along with me anyway.

"Kiseki, that was very nice of you but you didn't have to." I glanced over to see it was Fuji who spoke.

'Why doesn't Tezuka ever speak?' I thought.

"Yes I did. You guys are going to be living here so I want you all to be as comfortable as possible. Obviously Eiji likes his gifts, what do you guys think of them?" I questioned.

"I like them very much Kiseki thank you for the camera and sports gear," replied Fuji.

"I am very thankful Kiseki they are good gifts," said Tezuka. I was very happy that they both liked my gifts, so I hugged them both around the necks catching them both by surprise. Tezuka's eyes widened a bit and Fuji's eyes shot open but once the shock disappeared they both had their usual expressions back. I was still hugging them so I couldn't be sure but it looked like Fuji's smile had widened (is that even possible) and Tezuka's eyes had softened (just a **little** though).

"Well I don't care if they are tired or not I'm going to go wake the rest up so they can get their presents." I stated. A large smile crossing my face.

I quickly ran upstairs. I then ran through the hall banging my hands on the walls screaming "WAKE UP WAKE UP WA~~~AKE UP~~!" They all came out of their rooms with grumpy faces on. They looked at the source of the voice and glared darkly at me. If I wasn't used to evil glares I would have probably cowered in a corner.

"What. Do. You. Want." They all said with malice in their voices.

I just kept on smiling. "If you guys don't get down stairs in three minutes with smiles on your faces you won't get the awesome presents I bought you all." Their expressions immediately changed and they quickly ran down stairs with me walking after them, laughing. When I got down stairs they were all eyeing the bags residing by the door. Yes, even Kaidoh was excited.

"Okay you three line up okay?" They did so. "Now first up is Ryoma. Here is your basic needs and clothes but I got you new tennis clothes and the racquet you used in the anime but your favorite color, and the shoes you used. As an added bonus I got you a new hat and some Fanta."

"Fanta? What's Fanta?" He and Momo asked.

"Fanta is the American version of Ponta so I got you some instead of Ponta…look I even got the grape version." His eyes lit up as he took the bags out of my hands and went to drink his precious Fanta.

"Next up is Kaidoh. I got you the same things except your specific racquet and shoes in your favorite colors. Your bonus gift is two new bandanas each are different. The first is the one you wore in your first year and the second is a random blue one I thought you'd like." He quietly thanked me with a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and walked away.

"Last but not least Momo!" he proudly and shyly walked up (is that even possible?). "Okay the same as the others but with your specific racquet and shoes in your favorite color, red. Plus I got you an English cookbook that can be translated into Japanese. This way you can ask your mom to make you all the yummy American food you eat here, at your house when you somehow go back." He looked at me somewhat sadly but then brightened up at the thought of food…I think.

Sure adjusting would be hard for them but I knew they could make it and I was prepared for a lot of things they could throw at me.


	6. News and Experiments

**Chapter 5**

News and Experiments

(Your P.O.V.)

After the hectic two days of adjusting to American lifestyle the six of nine Seigaku regulars were finally ready for school. Of course I haven't told them yet that they would be going to my school. I still had to set it up with the school. That's what I have been doing for the past two hours while they regulars are at the park practicing. Finally after another hour the school said that they could join classes tomorrow.

Just in time too for I heard the door opening and closing and Momo complaining he was hungry. I giggled at his never changing appetite and went downstairs for dinner. I had made a Japanese dinner so that Ryoma wouldn't complain but I still would make American food and he would just have to suck it up when I made it.

"I hear you Momo no need to shout your hunger complaints to the world. I already made dinner so just head on into the kitchen. I also have some news I would like to share with you guys. Along with an experiment I would like to perform." I called out walking down the stairs.

"What do you want to talk about Seki?" Eiji asked as soon as I walked in the kitchen (yes he has already given me a nickname). However before I could reply I nearly busted out laughing. I had to turn around and cover my mouth with my hand. You see, Eiji had a shrimp tail sticking out of his mouth while Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh were "silently" fighting over some type of food.

Fuji just had his smile on and was staring at them. I think he got them to start fighting over it. Lastly, Tezuka was just reading his book while eating a thing I have learned is a habit of his if he is not interested in what others at the table are saying.

Fuji looked over at me. "What's wrong Kiseki?" He definitely knew what was wrong and was just trying to get me to make a fool out of my self. That evil, evil little sadist.

"No-nothing" I took a deep breath. "Okay everyone guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to go to school tomorrow."

"Wha~~t!"

"Well you see we don't know how long you guys are going to be here so you still need to keep up your education. I already talked to the school and they said it was okay. Except I lied about two things."

Tezuka spoke up. Yeah he kind of hates lies or something. "What are you talking about."

"Well you see in America, based on your ages, Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji would be in high school instead of the last year of middle school like they were in Japan. So I lied and told them that I five eighth graders, or as you called them juniors, and one seventh grader, or freshman, transferring."

Tezuka nodded his head for me to continue. "And what else did you lie about?"

"Well I had to lie about you guys not having your parents permission and stuff like that. I had to say that your parents gave me permission to sign the transfer documents. Because your parents don't even really know where you are."

Fuji and Eiji nodded their heads in argreement. "Kiseki what is the experiment you were going to ask us about?"

"Oh I had totally forgotten hehe. The experiment has something to do with your cell phones. Did you guys come to this world with or without them?"

"With" they all said in unison.

I got excited. "Sweet this is just what I've been wanting to test. Okay Eiji…"

"Yes"

"Hand over your phone."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because I said so now hand it over." He sadly turned his phone over to me. Instantly I began to search through his contacts, which just like his dialect, had been switched over to English. I searched through until I found the number I wanted. Then I sent a quick text to the number. As soon as it was sent I pocketed the phone, which, sent Eiji bouncing off the walls.

"Why did you steal my phone you, you, you…STEALER…" and it continued in this fashion until I got so fed up that I tackled him to the ground covering his mouth with my hand.

"Listen to me okay?" he nodded, "I am conducting an experiment m'kay, and I need the phone to be with me at all times so that others don't mess up the experiment. When it is finished I will tell you what it is okay. Until then you have to stay with Fuji so I can call you to tell you about plans and such am I clear?" he nodded once again, "good now be a good little Eiji and finish your dinner you all have to get ready for the school day that awaits you." And with that I left to prepare for the next day.


	7. First Day and A Message

**Chapter 6**

First Day and a Message

(Your P.O.V.)

I woke up with a groan. I was really excited but upset that I had to get not only myself ready but 6 other people, guys no less. Well I knew that Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji could take care of themselves but I was worried about the other three.

Yawning I hurridly got dressed, we didn't have any school uniforms so I got ready in a pair of black skinny jeans with a neon green tank top. Over the tank top was a flimsy black jacket but it wasn't really a jacket more of a big black t-shirt cut down the middle so the neon could show through. I had on DC's with neon green and neon pink shoelaces. I had my backpack ready and the teachers knew I was going to be late to some of my classes because I had to show six transfer students around so that was taken care of.

Needless to say I was surprised when I walked downstairs. At the foot of the stairs near the door stood all six boys ready for school with their backpacks and lunch cards. How they got Ryoma up I will never know. I smiled brightly as I went down the stairs.

"Okay how did you guys wake up Ryoma and Momo?"

"Well we don't really know because they were the first ones up." Fuji said.

My mouth dropped to the ground as I stared at them.

"Your kidding me they woke up at 6:30 on their **own**?"

"Yup."

"Well I'll be damned. Any way we need to catch the bus before it leaves us all alone and we have to walk which would suck 'cause the school is like 3 miles away."

They all rushed out the door and to the bus stop. Upon arriving to the school I got many jealous looks along with some interested and confused ones because I was walking into school with six guys no one had ever seen that were hot. I saw the others tense at the admiration they were receiving from afar and I honestly couldn't blame them. I had seen that Tomoka freak in the anime and all the other love struck fans that were nothing more than that in the anime so I was nervous for them too. However I reassured them once inside the halls because here we don't form ridiculous fan-clubs…well at least not at my school. They all instantly relaxed. Every class was the same. I would walk in and introduce the new students and question would be asked and answered. All except for poor, Ryoma. Due to the age difference he had to fend for himself.

School went by relatively normal even though we had six new students. Momo and Kaidoh had almost gotten detention though, due to their constant bickering and yelling. We were now all walking back to my house from the bus stop. Right before I could put the keys in the door a phone rang. I jumped up gleefully earning odd looks. I read the message I had received on Eiji's phone.

It read _'Eiji? Where r you and the others?' _from Oishi. I was so freaking happy it wasn't funny. I mean come on, I just figured out you could freaking send texts to the _anime_ world! I quickly showed the rest.

"Oh my god look, look, look. It's a text from _**Oishi**_! That means we can text the people in the anime world how awesome is that. You'd better explain where you are to Oishi though Eiji he sounds worried."

"So that's why you wanted my phone, nya…you're right I better text him he is probably gonna pee him self he's so worried nya."

I laughed, "Yeah you go do that Eiji I'm going to go make dinner and then we can go to the courts to train all right?"

"Yes!" They all answered in unison. (Except Tezuka) Guess they were all just really used to answering with a unified yes when it comes to tennis. I happily made dinner it was Japanese style 'cause it was only their fourth day here and I know how much Ryoma hates American food. You'd think he'd like it considering he grew up here. It was Californian Rolls with Soba noodles and white rice. They all happily ate dinner and the conversation was normal until Eiji asked a very random question.

"Nya, hey Seki have you ever had a boy-friend?"

I choked on my rice. Luckily someone noticed I wasn't breathing and handed me water.

"Thank you…and no, Eiji, I've never had a boy-friend." This must have shocked them because some of their eyes widened.

"But why, nya. How could you not have a boyfriend your very pretty and I heard someone ask you out at school today."

This turned some heads. "Okay yes I'm constantely asked out by the opposite sex but I have never once excepted someone."

"Why?" Momo asked this time.

I smiled sadly and looked down at my food. "Because never once did they even take the time to get to know me. They always just came up and asked me. In all honesty I don't even know half the people that ask me. They only go after me for my looks and academic abilities. That's how its been for a while, I think since I was ten perhaps. My mom and dad are always gone due to their very successful jobs. Being left alone I had to grow up fast so I was always ahead in class and in the top physical condition."

"But I never had any time for friends so when I turned tennis into a hobby and not a competition sport I opened up a little at school. Unfortunately many males saw that as a chance to take advantage of me and tried to ask me out."

"I saw what they were doing and politely turned them down. I'm never going to accept a request until it comes from someone who clearly cares about me, knows how I work and excepts it, and likes me for me and not my looks or academic skills." I looked up eyes blinking back tears at the sad thoughts. The others were clearly looking at me shocked. From how I acted in school they must have never though I had a rough social life and upbringing. Eiji looked downright heart broken.

"I-I'm sorry Seki I didn't know it would make you sad."

"It's okay Eiji, now, since it looks like you are all done, how about we head to the tennis courts to train, okay?"

Eiji, as well as everybody else's, demeanor brightened up.

"Okay le~t's go~~~!" He shouted grabbed his stuff and ran out the door only to run back in because he didn't know the way to the courts. I laughed while Tezuka shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry I'll lead the way just let everybody grab their things." He nodded his head vigorously, smiling all the while.

Soon we were all headed out the door and on our way to practice, then it became a habit. Coming home from school, eating, practicing, doing homework, then going to bed that is. However little did we know was that a few days from that first joyful practice, we were going to get a big surprise, ultimately ruining our routine for only a few days. Things were gonna get rough from here on out.


	8. The Practice and Their Arrival

**Chapter 7**

The Practice and _Their_ Arrival

(Your P.O.V.)

Well, we all went to the local courts. They were all dressed in their tennis gear and ready to roll. Little did they know was that I was prepared or this day. When we got there they finally noticed the large box of things I had brought.

"Saa…what is in the box Kiseki?" Fuji asked with his…well his Fuji smile.

"Oh!...this? This is just the stuff imma gonna train you with." I replied with a bright smile.

"Okay I'm going to split you all into groups of two. Momo and Kaidoh, Echizen and Tezuka, and Fuji and Eiji."

"**WHAT!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH MAMUSHI/THAT IDIOT!!" **Kaidoh and Momo asked at the same time. Only to met both the infamous Tezuka glare and my glare that my friends say scares puppies. They both shivered and shut up a feat, which no one had accomplished so far.

"I'm pairing you two up because you two need to learn to get along. Tezuka and Echizen are together because, in all honesty I didn't want Echizen to be distracted by Momo, and Fuji and Eiji just work well together." The made an 'o' shape with their mouths and nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay I'm going to explain this. There will be three stations and you all will rotate stations every 10 minutes. The first station helps work on your accuracy and power. You will aim at the little bricks, which weigh 25 pounds, and try to knock them down with out missing once. It's so you can learn to shift your power at times. The second station deals with accuracy and judgment. At this station your partner and yourself will take turns, each getting a five-minute turn. The partner not hitting the ball will be using this laser pointer to aim at different spots on the wall and the partner with the racquet will have to be able to aim at the different spots in a split second. The third station will be practice matches but depending on your specialty you can't go on specific parts of the court. All-rounders and baseliners can't go to the baseline unless they are serving so that they can sharpen their net-and-volley abilities. Eiji is the only net-and-volley player but nonetheless he cannot go up to the net so he can sharpen his skills near the baseline. Now that that is said begin, I'll be periodically checking up on you to help you with your technique, now go!"

They all responded with a "Hai!" I guess they were all just so used to saying it in Japan. So with that I began my teachings, god it was going to be fun torture-I mean training them.

**Meanwhile Someplace Else**

The storm's were raging and the people panicking. Once again an unlucky tennis team feel subject to the storm's un-justice. It raged and separated the teammates from each other just as had happened to Seigaku. The began to panic as the usually sweet-loving and hyper player fell unconscious on the ground. The others soon followed suit. Little did they know they were going to wake up to a whole new world and one very freaked out teenage girl.

**Back with Kiseki and Co.**

God, did Momo and Kaidoh suck at getting along. I just ordered them to do their fourth set of ten laps (that equals forty laps). I was just going on my rounds when I passed the opening in the gate (the gate has tall hedges going along the outside of it so you can't see outside unless your by the door-opening-thing) and spotted something red. Upon further inspection I noticed that they all had on tennis out fits that were…y-yellow. I paled.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered only loud enough that Eiji heard me.

"Nya what's wrong"

"N-nothing just k-keep practicing all be right back okay tell Tezuka he's in charge for now kay?"

"Unnya okie dokie Seki" he said with a nod of his head and a mock salute. If I was in an anime I would have sweet dropped. And without further adieu I left the area.

Sighing I walked up to a kid with a tiny ponytail and spiky white hair.

"Oi, is there a reason Marui is screaming his head off with Akaya?" I asked

"It's just that we are suddenly speaking English and in a place we…don't, know…of……..HEY! How did you know who they were?!" spiky shouted.

By now every one had shut up and looked at me.

"Well Shiro-chan it's not every day that freaking anime character end up in America, at the park at my house, for the second god damn time." I was very annoyed.

He gaped at me.

"God Niou you are pretty stupid. Even Sanada has better grace than to gape at a lady now follow me before I slap you to get some sense into that dense head of yours."

Gulping they all nodded and followed me.

"Now you are going to stay right here until I call you okay and I will explain everything once we get to my house okay" they nodded, "now I'll be right back I need to talk to my tennis team."

With that I walked into the gates

"Did you hear that…she has a tennis team? At that age?" Marui added with a pop of his bubblegum.

I walked in with a serious expression on my face Eiji noticed and became worried.

"All right everybody follow me please I want you to meet some people that literally, I mean literally, fell from the sky. I walked outside the gates with the others in tow only to cover my ears when they met the other party.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" **everybody that was with me screamed except for Sanada, Fuji, and Tezuka.

"**HEY!...** calm down I will explain everything at my house. Sanada and Tezuka I trust you people so here is a key to my house. Now my team you did good today we will be back out here two days from now after school. Everyone please follow me to my house so I can get the new members settled in and explain things."

This was going to be so annoying I really didn't feel like repeating the same thing again 'cause it took a lot out of me the first time. Oh!...that's right I didn't mention who fell from the sky.

Sanada Genichirou (3rd year) fukubuchou (vice-captain) of the Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku (or Rikkaidai) tennis team. Also known as the 'Emperor', he usually plays singles two but he has been put into doubles with Yanagi Renji, who did not come here with them.

Niou Masaharu, 3rd year, and part of the team as well. He is known as the 'Trickster' he plays doubles with Yagyuu Hiroshi, also known as the 'Gentleman' of the team, who did not come with them.

Marui Bunta, 3rd year, and a net-volley-specialist on the Rikkaidai team. He is a _self-proclaimed_ tensai (prodigy or genius) of the team and he plays doubles with Jackal Kuwahara who is known as the 'Iron Wall' for his defensive skills but he did not come with them as well.

Finally, Akaya Kirihara, 2nd year, and junior ace of the team. He plays in double with Yanagi on occasion but is usually in the singles three spot. He is known as the "Devil" of Rikkaidai because when he becomes angry his eyes become blood shot and his play style becomes more aggressive. When you injure _him_, be it on accident or not, he recently began to go into "Devil Akaya" mode where his skin turns red and his hair white.

It freaks me out but when he is not playing he is childish and lovable like a puppy. That is the people that came and now I can't help but think that all my favorite tennis players from that anime are coming here for a reason. Oh well, I'll think about it later.


	9. Second Explanation and New Rooms

**Chapter Eight**

The Second Explanation and Housing Arrangements

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Well, on the way back hyper people of Rikai Dai would not stop pestering Seigaku and Kiseki. Finally, it got so annoying that Kiseki snapped.

"ALRIGHT!!! Shut up Goddamit I can't take it anymore. I'm doing you a favor by taking you to my fucking house so you don't wind up on the fucking streets homeless. I know everything that is going the fuck on so if you would all just shut the fuck up that would be greatly appreciated. I'm going insane listening to questions that don't matter and statements that usually would tick Seigaku off. They have been with me and know not to fight so if you keep egging the on I swear to god I will fucking slap the shit out of you. Now shut up and be quiet until we reach my house…GOT IT!!" All of them nodded their heads rather quickly and the Seigaku team was speechless. They had never seen Kiseki so angry…they actually had never seen her angry.

"Good now if I hear one unnecessary comment before we get home you will be running laps and will have had a good slap from both me and Sanada. Deal…good now let's go."

So the trip home was relatively quiet. Finally, they arrived home and Kiseki let them in. While she went to set up the presentation, Seigaku and Rikkai Dai decided to chat.

"Whoa…you guys seriously pissed her off, we have never seen her mad that was scary she is usually very nice and all," said Momo.

"Yeah nya. She was so nice to take us in. She even bought us all sorts of new clothes nya. Oh, oh and she bought me a plushie toy. She even bought us new racquets and equipment nya," replied Eiji.

"Wait, whaddya mean she bought you all new racquets?" asked Niou.

"Well if you haven't noticed you only have your clothes and phone on you…so she did research and got us all of our usual tennis equipment but in our favorite colors. She is very selfless letting 6, now ten, boys she never personally met live in her house, go to her school, use her facilities, and go shopping with her. She even trains us and she is pretty good if I say so myself," Fuji said.

The Rikkaidai boys took all this information in (although Sanada didn't really look any different). They had to admit that was pretty nice of a girl they just met. Speak of the devil she came down the stairs just then.

"Alright you guys I'm gonna give you guys your room first kay?" they nodded their heads, "Okay. Luckily you all get a room to yourself, except Akaya gets the only other room with a lock besides mine."

"Hey!/What?" Niou and Marui yelled.

"No shouting and the only reason he gets that room is because I don't want you two to play any pranks on him while he's sleeping. Got it Trickster." Kiseki said raising an eyebrow in Niou's direction. He nodded. And then a thought came into his head.

"Hey, how do you know I'm called the Trickster?"

"I'm getting to that right now. If you would all take a seat I would gladly explain it to you." An thus the presentation began.

**36 minutes later**

"NO WAY!!!" screamed Niou, Marui, and Akaya. Sanada's eyes just widened and he looked like he had his jaw clenched.

Kiseki took the earplugs out of her ears.

"Yes way, now shut up and sit down. Anyway that is the situation. I'm glad I bought other things."

"What do you mean other things, Seki nya," Eiji inquired.

"I had a feeling that only my favorite characters were coming so I already bought stuff for my favorite Rikkai regulars and Hyotei regulars." Kiseki randomly pulled stuff out of a bag giving them each a little trinket to go with their racquets and equipment. Akaya got a little half angel, half devil keychain with his face on it. Marui got gum and little cupcakes. Sanada got two new hats that were almost identical to the current one. They were black and navy blue. Niou got handcuffs for his pranks and a secret gift. It was something for him and Yagyuu to share and he immediately got the hint and blushed.

"How? H-how did y-you know?" he stammered

"I'm special that way and I kinda already figured it out," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Niou regained his composure quickly though.

"Alright everybody get moving and up to your new rooms with all your stuff. You can hang out if you want while I cook dinner for you all alright?" Kiseki stated.

"Yes!" was the word uttered at the same time.

"Geez…I have a feeling my life just got a whole lot harder." Kiseki mumbled as she went off into the kitchen. Little did she know (or maybe she did), that statement was completely and utterly…true.


	10. Of Questions and Nicknames

_I just realized i forgot to put a disclaimer...Okay I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way shape or form (sadly). Second I do not own the song **She will be Loved by Maroon Five.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Of Questions and Nicknames

(Your P.O.V.)

Thirty minutes later and everything was way to quiet. I was worried deeply because these people aren't quiet…ever. So I went up stairs to find that the same thing had happened as when the Seigaku regulars came…they were all asleep except for Tezuka, Sanada, and Fuji. Sighing I went down stairs to prepare dinner. Tonight we were having Italian. Ryoma would just have to suck it up and eat his lasagna. I was singing quietly as I cooked because no one was downstairs.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_Had some trouble with her self_

_He was always there to help her she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and_

_Wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but_

_Somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise it moves us along yea~_

_My heart is full and my doors always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know one of the things that_

_Make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye_

_Means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me _

_Catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a voken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

I was chopping vegetables when I finished my song so I ended up cutting myself when I heard clapping coming from the doorway. Turning around and cussing I grabbed a paper towel to soak up the blood as I glared behind me at the entrance to the kitchen. There standing there was Sanada leaning against the doorway. Sighing I ceased my glare and applied a band-aid.

"Well at least it was you and not one of the other idiots that heard me singing."

"Why?"

"Because I don't really like other people to hear me singing. Why are you down here anyway?"

"I had some questions I wanted to ask."

"Oh. No problem then come over here and help me make dinner and I'll answer your questions."

He came over towards the counter and with a little help he began to prepare the noodles and sauce for the lasagna.

"So…(1)doku shimashita ka?" As soon as the words left my mouth he stared at me like I was crazy for knowing Japanese.

"What? I've been learning Japanese so I can make you guys more comfortable here so…doku shimashita ka?"

"(2) Kamaimasen…(3) Yuutsu desu."

"(4) Naze?"

"(5) Samui desu. (6) Tsukaremashita."

"(7) Kami-sama you sound just like a three year old. Just admit it you are lonely and miss your family." His head bowed down as he put the tray of lasagna in the oven. Seeing that I made him upset I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled and looked over at me but I was staring out the kitchen window with a thoughtful look on my face.

"You know…I know you're supposed to be like really strong and show no weaknesses and stuff but…when it comes to things like this you have to share your problems with someone. Trust me I know how you feel." He looked more confused at this. "My parents are always gone. My dad is a telecommunications worker and helps other countries develop their electronics for long periods of time.

"I don't even see him on Christmas or New Years. The same thing with my mom except she just goes places for publicity…galas and events like that all over the world. Reminds me of that Atobe Keigo guy. I don't blame them. I blame myself for putting myself in this place. I told htem not to worry and whatever made them happy would make me happy but, that's not the case. They're always gone and I'm always sad.

"So if you miss your family it's okay to cry, to whine, to complain, to do anything really, just don't deny yourself the friendship you so desperately need. If you seclude yourself anymore than you are then you won't ever be able to make friends. But you do have friends, unlike me until I met you guys, that care for you and if they paid enough attention would notice you are sad. It's not their fault that they are stupid but they care for you just the same." I turned to him with a sad smile on my face.

"Just don't make my mistakes and complain when you want to. Heh…I just did. So go ahead complain. If you can't find it in yourself to complain to someone else in this house my ears are always open." This time I really smiled at him.

He looked down at me and our eyes seemed to lock. Then a miracle happened. He smiled. It was small and barely noticeable but when you are as close as I am you see these things.

"Thank you."

I blinked, confused.

"Thank you for actually listening."

"But I didn't listen I just talked for like five minutes straight."

"No you listened. You were able to figure out what was wrong with me with just a few words. Then you made me feel better and told me you'll always be there."

I blinked, again. Then I smiled. "You know what I'm gonna make that our song."

Now it was his turn to blink. "What?"

"Well when you came in I was singing a song right…She will be loved by Maroon 5…but that song led to our conversation, which led to us becoming closer and becoming better friends. So now that is gonna be our song m'kay?"

"Ah"

"No, no, no, no more one syllable answers around me. You have to talk a full sentence now that we are friends okay?"

"Fine"  
I glared at him.

"Yes Kiseki" he resigned.

I patted his head by standing on my tiptoes.

"Good now let's go bring out the food and then I'm going to teach you guys how to play Mario Kart. And Sanada?"

"What?"

"You are going to play against me so we can see whose better."

"I've never played a game in my life."

"Well then that means now is a good time to try isn't it?"

"-Sigh- I guess."

"Yay! Would you mind calling everyone in for dinner?"

"I don't mind."

"Yay! Thank you Sanada. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a nickname."

He hesitated seeming to think about it. "I have to approve of it."

"Deal…Can I call you Geni, Sana, or Chiro?"

"Geni or Sana. No Chiro."

"Okay…I'll call you Geni then okay?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go tell everyone it's time for dinner while I set the table okay?"

"S-sure." Little did I know he was trying really hard not to blush at that time. Guess someone out of the family had never kissed him.

When I went back into the dining room I saw that everyone was there…just most of them were really sleepy or groggy. I smiled at all the cute people. Ryoma, Akaya, Marui, and (surprisingly) Niou looked really cute after just waking up. Like little kids ^^!

"Okay I made lasagna tonight so Ryoma you're just going to have to deal kay? Also it has come to my attention…via Sanada…that the most recent people joining our group might have some questions so raise your hands if you want to ask something."

All of the Rikkai people's hands' went up.

"Okay…hmmm….Kirihara first."

"Alright…so two things…are you going to like train us and do we _**have**_ to go to school…I mean I sucked at a Japanese school I'm just going to suck here."

"Yes I'm going to train you and yes you are going to school…you especially because you did not suck at school…just English. Also I'm not going to let your education diminish because we don't know how long you will be here."

"Fine." came his grumbled reply.

"Alright next is Niou."

"Okay I get we have to go to school but what are your schools disciplinary actions around here. Just so I don't end up getting expelled or something…because I swear if someone makes fun of my hair color I won't hesitate to punch their asses.

I just blinked at him. Then I erupted into laughter startling many. Finally calming down (after like five minutes) I answered him.

"Okay well if you get in a fight you might be suspended it depends on the damage caused to the other party. If it is just your usual pranks then you might just end up with detention or a red alert which I would have to sign. A red alert is pretty much a warning or something…if you get like 8 I think then you get detention or suspension. And I don't think people here are going to make fun of your hair color or make you change it because we don't care if people dye their hair here. I know people with blue, red, streaked, any kind of hair really. So don't worry about it." He seemed relieved after I told him that.

"Okay Marui."

"Do they let you chew gum and can I listen to my iPod at school."

Before I could answer the table's more roudy people -coughAkayacoughMomocoughEiji- flew into fits of rage.

"What how come he gets an iPod."

"Why didn't we get one nya."

"Why's the bubble freak get one at all!"

"It's just not fair, just not fair."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Immediately everyone was quiet.

"Alright you crazy idiots. If you would check your things more often you'd find out that I gave you all different versions of the iPod. The more responsible people, Tezuka and Geni, got iPhones, whilst Niou, Fuji, and Ryoma got iPod Touches. The rest of you got normal iPod Nanos. All of the iPhones and iPod Touches have different cases while the Nanos are different colors."

"Tezuka got a blue/green swirl case and Geni got a navy blue case. Ryoma got a white/red swirl case, Fuji got a sky blue case, and Niou got a silver case with a red band. Akaya got a red nano, whilst Momo's is yellow, Kaidoh's is green, Eiji's is purple, and Marui's is magenta. Now shut up so I can answer his questions."

"Alright…no you can not chew gum and no you can't listen to your iPod…unfortunately."

"Lastly we have Geni."

But of course we get interrupted…again.

"Wait, wait, wait. If I heard right you just called Sanada 'Geni' three times…what's up with that." Remarked Niou…he sounded a little pissed off.

"He said I could now what are your questions Geni?"

"How did you even get us into your school system?"

"Ya know, Tezuka asked that same thing. I had to lie about two things. I had to say you were part of a student exchange program and that your parents agreed to me signing everything. Also in Japan a third year would be a ninth grader here, which means that everyone would be in high school except for Akaya, Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma. So I had to lie and say that you all were all eighth graders like me except Ryoma…he's a seventh grader."

"Alright."

"Okay now that that and dinner is over," everyone looked at their plates not realizing they were done, "tell me." I folded my hands under my chin and leaned forward, "Have you ever heard of Mario Kart?"

**1)Doka shimashita ka? = "What is the matter"**

**2)Kamaimasen= roughly it means it doesn't matter or I don't mind**

**3)Yuutsu desu= I am depressed**

**4)Naze= why?**

**5)Samui desu= I am cold**

**6)Tsukaremadhita= I am tired**

**7)Kami-sama = God**

**Okay everybody thanks for reading up till now...I will try to update at least once a week but if i can't i can't and i'm sorry for that**

**With love Naomi-chan**


	11. Mario Kart

**Okay this is probably the first time I have done an author thingy so please listen...okay! Pretty soon a poll is going to be coming up. I believe after the eleventh chapter (still not sure) and it will be up until another chapter comes out. Basically what I'm saying is I need your input on this story and to get that you HAVE to vote. Please *puppy dog eyes appear* There will only be three choices and I'm not telling you what the poll will be fore because, honestly, you'll figure it out by the end of the chapter...well that's all for now. Thank you for reading my story so far and continue to do so please ^^.**

**Chapter Ten**

Mario Kart

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Mario Kart?" chorused like six people (there is only ten).

"Yeah at least Ryoma should have heard of it."

All eyes turned to Ryoma. He just tilted his hat down and smirked. Why is he wearing a hat inside anyway? Oh well.

"Yeah I've heard of it _and_ played it. It's not the greatest game, it still has a long way to go (lol) but it is not a bad game anyway. Which console do you play it on?"  
"Well we will have to break into three teams and use the two Game Cubes and the Wii."

"Alright…let's make this more interesting."

"Fine."

To everyone else it turned into a conversation between Ryoma and Kiseki.

"It will be like a tournament right. Winners face each other…right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. How about winners of each round get to ask one favor of the loser and they have to do it no matter what. However,"

"I'm listening."

"The overall winner of the tournament gets not only bragging rights but the winner gets to command everyone for a week."

"But that doesn't work for me because I kind of command you all anyway."

"Fine then. If you win you get to…"

"Go on a date with whoever you want." cut in Marui and Eiji.

"Eh! But then if I choose one of you over the other won't you be sad?"

"No because we know you don't really have a crush on any of us." Replied Niou.

'_Oh of course I don't. Make me seem incapable of love why don't you. Hmmph jackass.'_

"Fine. Now let us begin the tournament with a quick tutorial for those who don't know what to do."

**~.~.~**

**6 minutes later**

**~.~.~**

"Alright. Now does everybody know what to do?"

"Yes"

"BEGIN!"

The tournament was going well Kiseki beat everybody in her block. Her block consisted of Momo, Kaidoh (whose bright idea was that? - -;), and Marui. Of course Kaidoh and Momo almost broke the Game Cube. Kiseki had to reprimand them and threaten them with disqualification.

Finally after winning she went on to look at the other blocks. The second block was Niou, Akaya (again who's the genius who thought that up), Ryoma, and Eiji. They were relatively okay until Akaya accused Niou of cheating and then they started fighting only to get smacked upside the head by Kiseki. In the end though Niou won that block.

In the third block and on the Wii was Sanada, Tezuka, and Fuji (really? You're kidding me. The blocks and the sadist. Great pairing _ _") And that block turned out to be a shocker. Turns out that Sanada won. How he did…the world may never know.

Even Sanada was shocked.

Then he remembered that Kiseki said they would go one on one. Did that mean she expected him to beat Niou? It is impossible to beat Niou at a video game.

"Alright everybody here is what's going to happen. Niou and Sanada are going to go against each other in two player and then the winner of that round has to go against me! Now…START YOUR MARIO ENGINES!!!!!"

And they began. What Kiseki thought was interesting was that Niou chose to be Baby Mario and Sanada chose to be Baby Luigi. Honestly who would have thought that they both pick the Italian brothers. It was a close battle but in the end Niou wiped out right before the finish line because of a red shell thrown by Sanada. Thus Sanada passed Niou and shocked everyone in the room. Even his eyes were wide (slightly I mean it's Sanada they can't get _that_ wide).

"And now for the final event. Me…vs. Geni! Fuji and Ryoma are the judges and let the games begin!"

It started out with Kiseki in the lead in the first lap but then she hit her own banana peel (I've actually done that) and wiped out letting Sanada pass her by. He was in the lead for the majority of the second lap. But then a blue shell sent him flying into the air as Kiseki passed him. Surprisingly he was very into the game…wonder why?

Anyway it was neck and neck by the end of the third lap and with Kiseki clipping Sanada's rear bumper she made him spin out and won the game. Everyone was shocked by how good they were…especially considering Sanada had never played a video game in his life.

"YES YES YES MUAHAHAHA I WON!!! w00t Haha I'm definitely using my gloating rights yesh!" Everyone sweatdropped at this point.

"Okay, okay sorry bout that but now the three finalists get to order everyone around for today."

"Hey! That wasn't apart of the deal!" shouted Akaya

"Yes it was "the winners get to order the losers around." There are three winners and one overall winner, me, so we are going by the rules."

"Fine then. But you still have to pick who you want to go on a date with," Niou smirked as he said this.

Instantly Kiseki froze. She had no idea who she would go with because honestly she loved all of the people at her house. But she had to figure it out. This was going to be a long night for Kiseki.

**~.~.~**

**Alright everybody...what did you think about that huh? Bet ya never saw that coming...well maybe you did but anyways I'm pretty sure you know what the poll will be about so when it comes time to vote please do...anyways Ja! ^^**


	12. Late Night Thoughts

**Chapter Eleven**

Late Night Thoughts

(Your P.O.V.)

This was getting to ridiculous. After we went and trained for the day (well night really) all those idiots could talk about was whom I was going to pick. This is all so frustrating but throughout our training session I was able to at least kick a few people off my list. Momo, would cost too much money so he's gone.

Eiji…although I'm hyper myself, would just be too much to handle. Ryoma although it's only a year I think he would be uncomfortable and not know what to do on a date. Niou would be fun company but he would probably end up getting the cops after us. And then Kaidoh, Marui, and Fuji were gone. That left me with Tezuka, Sanada, and (oddly enough) Akaya.

I had no idea who to choose. This was just too hard to figure out. I've gotten myself tangled in one strange mess. Hey there's a song about that by Maroon 5. I'll sing it later.

**Later **(lol)

Grr. I still couldn't figure out who to take tomorrow and the other thing is. Where would we even go? By now I was pacing about in the garden in back of my house. My parents love nature so they even built a pond with reeds. Walking around the pond I sat down on a rock and sighed, exasperated. Gah! I'm going to die from frustration.

That stupid bet is going to be the death of me and I'm so, so, so tangled in this mess it's not even funny. How'd it come to this anyway? Might as well sing my frustrations away.

_I'm full of regrets_

_For all the things that I_

_Have done and said_

_And I don't know_

_If it will ever be okay to show_

_My face around here_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I disappear_

_Would you _

_Ever turn your head_

_And look_

_See if I'm gone_

'_Cause I feel_

_There is nothing left to say_

_To you_

_That you want to here_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done_

_Are way to shameful_

_Ooh~_

_You're just_

_An innocent_

_A helpless victim_

_Of a spiders web_

_And I'm _

_An insect_

_I'm going after_

_Anything that I can get_

_So you_

_Better turn your head_

_And run_

_And don't look back_

'_Cause I feel_

_There is nothing left_

_To say_

_To you_

_That you wanna here_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done_

_Are way to shameful_

_And I've_

_Done you so wrong_

_Cheated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got_

_So tangled_

_Ooh~_

_Yea~_

_You better turn your head_

_And look_

_See if I'm gone_

'_Cause I feel_

_There is nothing left_

_To say_

_To you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done_

_Are way to shameful_

_  
And I've_

_Done you so wrong_

_Cheated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

_I don't know how _

_I got so tangled_

_(tangled)_

_Ooh~_

_(I've done you so wrong)_

_(Cheated you bad)_

_(Strung you along)_

_(Oh shame on myself)_

_(I don't know how I got so tangled)_

And I swear it has to be like a tradition for the Rikkai people to scare the crap out of me right after I finish singing because I heard clapping and was so startled I almost fell right into the pond. Luckily Niou was there to catch me…sneaky bastard camouflage tennis player.

"What do you want Niou. I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Obviously I could tell just from your singing. Penny for your thoughts?"

"You don't really care do you?"

"Nope ^^. But if talking about it keeps you from killing someone I figured it wouldn't hurt to pretend to listen."

"Cheeky bastard. Fine I figured out three people out of ten that I want to go on a date with and I can't decide between them. To top it all off I don't even know where we would go and it's just all confusing and my thoughts are all tangled up and I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to stupid Eiji and Marui's idea."

"What's there to regret. You don't have a crush on anybody here right?"

"Yeah."

"So just go with the person you would feel the most comfortable with if you want my opinion. Who'd ya pick anyway?"

"Take a guess. Two of them don't talk and the other is a cheeky junior."

He gasped. "Seriously? You chose seaweed head and the bricks. Now I know why your having such a hard time with this. What led you to those three anyway?"

"Well I thought Sanada and Tezuka might offer actual intelligent tidbits even if I do most of the talking, whilst Akaya needs someone to talk to."

"Whadya mean by that pipsqueak?"

"Hey just 'cause I'm short doesn't give you the right to call me pipsqueak. And what I mean is that have you ever considered how much Akaya _might_ be hurting inside because of all the girls and boys (younger _and_ older than him) that fear his devil side coming out when he's _not_ playing tennis? Did you ever think about it? No, because all of you tease him and encourage him to hurt other players. You may not notice it but it's that encouragement that is damaging his only chances of making friends out of trust and care…not fear." Niou's eyes seemed to widen as he thought about it.

"Wow. Your kidding me," I shook my head, "so people really fear him even if his devil side only comes out in tennis?" I nodded my head, "That sucks for poor seaweed head…er Akaya." I smiled up at him. Little did he know 'poor seaweed head' was right around the corner.

"You know just as well as I do that you should tell him that to his face…maybe you should stop calling him seaweed head as well."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck looking up at the night sky.

"Ya know I would just…then he'd think I'm going all soft on 'im and we can't get him full of 'imself now can we. I'll probably tell 'im soon that all the people care for 'im. Even the brick. But then he might not respect us 'cause he'd think we're going soft on him. I said that a lot didn't I?"

I giggled, "Yea you did…but I think he'd have more respect for at least you if he hears that because I bet he knows that it takes a lot for someone like you to admit something like that."

Before Niou could make some snarky remark someone else cut in.

"She's right ya know Niou."

Niou, actually startled for once, jumped and then scowled in my direction because I was laughing.

"You knew he was behind the corner the whole time didn't you?"

"Of course. The only way you would ever say something like that is if you didn't think someone else was listening. Don't worry we won't ever speak of this again and I won't ever do something like that again. It's just that he needed to hear it not me. Well Niou, thanks, you helped me with my."

"Thanks Kiseki!" Akaya somewhat shouted as I walked back into the house, waving like a maniac.

Then I barely heard it but it was a gruff, and embarrassed, thank you from Niou. I knew what I was going to do now. I knew who I was most comfortable with, and I also knew that I wouldn't have to take Akaya now, because he would be glued to Niou's side for at least two days. This might not turn out bad after all.

* * *

**_First off I know I made Niou a little OOC but it was neccisary to the plot. Also I do not own the song above it is by Maroon 5 and it is called "Tangled" Keep reviewing my story please...it really does help me out alot!^^_**


	13. Author's Note No joke please read

**Authors Note**

Okay in all honesty I hate authors notes as much as the next guy but for the love of God people I can't make the next chapter unless you vote on who you want Kiseki to take on a date. I'm not using this as a threat because I honestly need to know **_before_ I write the next chapter so unless you want my story to stay at 12 chapters I suggest you take the freaking poll.**

Sorry if I sounded too rude but I need your help guys!...

And besides I only need eight more votes...six at the least so hurry on up peoples.

Sincerely,

-Naomi-chan


	14. The Art of Stalking

**Okay's everybody...I need three more votes to officially pick who Kiseki goes out with but I thank you all for your help.**

**Now I'm just going to write a filler chapie until those votes are in so hurry so the date can start ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

The Art of Stalking

(Your P.O.V)

Okay...I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock a few people in a closet right now. Do they honestly not understand that I need my privacy every once in a while. Especially since I have had ten boys move into my house since my parents went on long business trips. Great timing, I know.

Anyway, I still think I'm going to have to punish one...three...no, FOUR people by putting them in a closet or locking them outside for the remainder of the week, that's three more days

Why am I mad? I'm mad because I was **_stalked_** by those four people because I had to run some errands. The little fuckers don't know that I need alone time and use errands to get that. It gives me time to think and collect my thoughts...I really need to collect my thoughts what with the deadline of the date coming up. Not to mention they almost severally injured two, no, three people.

Anyways...here's what happened.

**\Flashback/**

(Your P.O.V)

"Hey! Everybody needs to wake up!" I shouted throughout the house with the help of a megaphone. The crackling, static-y noise didn't disappoint as several thumps could be heard throughout the house as a result of the teens falling out of their beds in surprise.

As everybody filed out from their room clad in their pajamas, I couldn't help but snigger at their unkempt appearances. The majority of their hair was sticking up in all directions and Eiji, Ryoma, Marui, and Akaya were all having trouble keeping their eyes open. All in all it was terribly adorable. Hell being sleepy even made Tezuka and Sanada seem somewhat softer in appearance for Tezuka's hair was messed up (along with Sanada's) and his glasses were askew, while Sanada was constantly trying to stifle yawns.

"Oi! It's not funny!" stated a disgruntled and sleep deprived Niou, "Why did you want us up at this ungodly hour anyway?"

"Oh! Because I have to run a bunch of errands so I won't be back home until...oh I'd say around four-ish. And this is not an "ungodly hour", it's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Fine just let me go back to sleep."

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling Niou back into the line.

"Not only do I have errands to run, but you guys have chores to do."

... Cue the incredulous stares.

"Excuse me but what?!" shouted several people.

"Hey I am constantly doing all the work in this house and giving you food and a place to sleep as well as paying for your education and not to mention the fact that I am coaching you all in tennis and doing a damn good job at that if I say so my self. So just shut up and do the few chores I asked you to." I'll admit it, I was irritated. Were they all really so selfish as to think that I wouldn't need them to help me out? Damn bastards.

"Ara, ara. No need to get upset we'll do what you ask but what exactly is that?" the ever calm Fuji asked. Damn it, him and his ability to calm people down. It's almost as if you were never pissed in the first place...damn natural peacemaker/antagonist (how does that work)

"Okay you are all going to be in different groups so you can get the job done faster. Geni, Niou, and Kaidoh will be in the group that is moving boxes from the attic to the storage. Don't object Niou and Geni is gonna keep an eye on you. Fuji and Tezuka are gonna do gardening. Ryoma and Momo are going to do the cleaning inside. Lastly, Eiji, Marui, and Akaya are in charge of cooking breakfast and lunch for you guys. Now hop to it and I expect all the chores done by the time I get back."

With that I left.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

After Kiseki left everyone got to work. It was now two hours later and everyone had finished their chores and had lunch since it was now about twelve o'clock. Deciding to snoop, Niou, Akaya, Marui, Momo, and Eiji started to look through her things ignoring the protests of Fuji and Tezuka (Sanada is out back). Coming upon a calendar they notice that today's date is circled. After looking through an agenda found in a desk they notice that under today's date had a lot of things.

1. Keep the guys busy

2. Go out to _that_ place

3. Go to the grocery store and pick up order

4. Go to the mall and get new outfit

5. Proceed back to _that _place and set up

6. Get blindfolds

7. Get the guys

A little bit perturbed after there discovery they realize that right about now Kiseki should be at the local grocery store. With an evil smile Niou begins to plot his revenge for waking him up. Oh...Kiseki was gonna wish she let him sleep in (selfish little prick ain't he?)

Talking it over with Momo, Marui, and Eiji (Akaya wanted nothing to do with this nefarious plot :P) Niou and those three set out towards the grocery store. Not two minutes after there arrival they see Kiseki walking out of the store arms full. They watched from the shadows as Kiseki proceeded across the street. Hoping to just scare her they didn't expect what would happen next after Eiji and Marui screamed her name.

"**KISEKI!!!!!!**" they screamed, however, instead of her jumping into the air flustered she ended up tripping and having her groceries flung out upon the street. The defeated look they saw and the tears brimming in her eyes were not what they expected...not at all.

They also didn't expect the light to turn green without Kiseki's knowledge and a semi to come barreling down the street.

The sound of a horn.

The sound of a scream.

The sound of squealing tires.

The sound of a crash.

The sound of nothing.

* * *

**OMG I'm evil aren't I. Kukuku...just kidding. But I left you with one hell of a cliffy didn't I?**

**Sorry if the chappie is too short but this one and the next one are just sposed be fillers until I get all my votes.**


	15. Her Saviorsand What the Hell?

**Okay's everybody...I need one more vote to officially pick who Kiseki goes out with but I thank you all for your help.**

**Now I'm just going to write a filler chapie until those votes are in so hurry so the date can start ^^.**

**It's safe to say though that after this chapter we are going to do the date chapter. However I might need to do one more filler after this...sorry! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Previously

_"Oh no you don't..."_

_Ignoring the protests of Fuji and Tezuka..._

_She was gonna pay for waking him up..._

_"KISEKI!!!" they screamed..._

_They didn't expect that...not at all..._

_The sound of a scream_

_The sound of a crash_

_The sound of nothing_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Her Saviors...and What the Hell!?

(Third Person P.O.V)

There was dust and someone was screaming but the four pranksters were too frozen in fear to notice those things. They were just looking out into the dust waiting for it to clear and hoping that Kiseki was alright. The car had made a sickening sound as it crashed and the scream they heard didn't help their conscious at all. However, somewhere in the back of Niou's mind, he thought he had heard two others shout out for Kiseki.

There, the smoke was clearing. Oh my god, the car had ended up crashing into two others leaving those to spin out and crash into light poles. Thus the light on the poles shattered and the glass had rained down onto the street. However all they could look for was to see if Kiseki was alright.

A groan was heard followed by hushed whispers as the quartet looked franticly around. Upon the dust clearing even more they noticed a figure lying on the ground. But what shocked them however, was that not only was it Kiseki, alive and well, but two others who were using their bodies to cover her up and were just now getting off.

Ignoring the two "strangers" for now, they noticed that Kiseki was relatively okay, except for some sort of cut on her head that had blood streaming down her face and some cuts on her arms from the shattered glass all around them.

Standing up Kiseki looked at the two people that had certainly pushed her out of harms way and threw her arms around them shouting "Thank you's" for all the world to hear. She seemed to be crying as well. Then suddenly she punched both of her saviors in the arms, which they tenderly grabbed, and started yelling at them because they could have been hurt and she was more worried about that than her own safety.

As the trio turned around the quartet couldn't help but gasp at her saviors and then cower in fear at the glares directed at them.

It was Sanada and Tezuka (to the rescue ^^...I totally just ruined the mood didn't I?)

**(With Sanada and Tezuka minutes before the crash)**

"Tezuka."

"Hmm?"

"Where did Niou, Marui, Momoshiro, and Eiji go?"

"Ara? Oh they went out to stalk Kiseki. Niou was mumbling something about getting revenge for not letting him sleep in." replied the ever smiling Fuji.

"He was mumbling about what?" Sanada said, slight fear in his voice.

"I said he was mumbling about getting revenge. Ara? Is there a problem?"

"Tezuka we got to go."

"Why?"

"Because knowing Niou he is going to take this too far and Kiseki is going to get hurt." the worry was clearly present in Sanada's tone.

"Damn. Well let's go. Fuji watch over Akaya and Kaidoh." Tezuka nodded towards the sleeping juniors.

"Of course. Now hurry before something bad happens."

With that they raced out of the door and on to the street, shoes pounding the pavement beneath them in their hast.

\Two Minutes Later/

The two finished running when they came upon the perfectly fine Kiseki (not like that you pervs ;P) crossing the street. However, Sanada noticed Niou, Marui, Momo, and Eiji on the other side of the pavement as well. Nudging Tezuka they looked towards the quartet and waited for what they were going to do. As Marui and Eiji screamed and Kiseki lost her balance they knew something was going to go wrong. If the surprised looks on the other side were anything to go by, then they didn't expect her to fall.

However, after seeing her about to cry (which pissed both bricks off to no end) they noticed the semi, the worried looks, and the oblivious Kiseki still picking up her groceries. As someone screamed both Tezuka and Sanada ran out into the street, adrenaline and fear fueling their instincts, and pulled Kiseki towards them, flinging themselves back and using their bodies to protect Kiseki.

(Present Time. Third Person P.O.V.)

They walked, limped, dragged...however you want to call it, they made their way over the the group on the sidewalk. Marui and Eiji were crying in both fear for Kiseki and fear for themselves, while Momo was stock still tears threatening to spill. Niou, however, was just frozen eyes wide, quilt taking over his facial features, and anger buried deep within his eyes. Anger towards himself no doubt.

But all four of them were overly terrified at the dangerous looks and glares coming their way from both Sanada and Tezuka. Sanada or Tezuka glaring was easy enough to handle however both of them glaring, and this much too, meant that they were fucking screwed.

Niou turned around before anyone could say anything and punched the wall releasing as much stress and quilt and anger as possible.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot. Damn it!! I'm so sorry Kiseki...so, so, so sorry. Fuck, Akaya's gonna kill me after you three." Towards the end his tirade had calmed down and he was kneeling on the floor, head bent low and fists clenching the legs of his pants tightly.

_Drip. Drop._

No one really expected Niou to start crying, as quietly as he was, but what shocked them the most was that Kiseki started to speak.

"Niou. When we get home all four of you are in trouble and don't think I'm not telling Akaya. However, judging by your actions, you seriously regret stalking me and putting me, Tezuka, and Geni in trouble. So I am aready coming to forgive you but you still have a long way to go before you gain all my trust back, ne?" she turned towards the rest and her voice hardened just a bit. "The rest of you should have known better. Was there a point to scaring the crap out of me in the _middle _of the _street?_ No there wasn't so you are going to be on just as much of a leash as he is."

"Geni, Tezuka, if you do something like that again I will kill you. You worried me. I would have gotten out of there just fine but you wouldn't if you had come a second later. So please don't worry me again, please." her tone had calmed down once again and the others could only stare in shock at her. She was almost killed (along with Tezuka and Sanada) and she was asking _them _not to worry _her_ and she was already beginning to forgive the perpetraitors? This girl had to be the most selfless person they had ever met.

"Don't get me wrong. Right now I am racked with worry for all of you but in an hour or so you four will be seeing hell. However for the moment bring me back home so I can patch up these cuts." Kiseki stood up, a renewed fire in her eyes.

"Come on now let's go." She clapped her hands, and seemingly well, walked away ignoring the incredulous stares and questions from bystanders.

\Time Skip/

Around ten minutes later when the had arrived home, Kiseki was bombarded with questions from a nervous Akaya and a worried Fuji. Being fussed over was something she didn't like and with a strictly Fuji-ish move she turned the attention away from her.

"Fuji, Akaya, Kaidoh, and Ryoma why don't you look over Tezuka and Geni while I take care of some things."

Worried over the other member two of the four turned to look over Tezuka and Sanada whilst Kaidoh stood in the background seemingly contemplating what he should do, while Ryoma stood aside sweeping his gaze over everybody assessing the damage until his gaze finally rested on Kiseki's back, which was retreating up the stairs. The slight limp in her walk told him that her ankle had been injured, while the way that she carried her right arm told him that it was broken. Silently he followed her up the stairs curiosity reaching a new high.

In the bathroom of the top floor Ryoma found Kiseki already cleaning her wounds with the utmost of experience.

"How do you know what you're doing?"

She looked up, eyes wide and startled, before going back to wrapping the wound on her head.

"Practice." Her voice seemed somewhat harder than usual, and not an "I'm going to kick your ass" hard but a "I'm depressed leave me alone" hard.

"Why would you need p-practice?" Ryoma winced as she pulled the threaded needle through her skin.

"I'll tell you later kay?"

"No." And there was his bluntness -__-

Kiseki glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"I said no. Your gonna get depressed if you don't tell someone."

"Why won't you just leave the topic alone."

He turned somewhat glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, narrowing them somewhat. "Because you would probably kill us all if those pent up emotions were released."

"Well aren't you good at calming down a girl." Kiseki huffed. "Fine you want to know?" and nod. "I'm so good at wrapping wounds because I've been in fights before."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Why would I be in fights?" another nod. "When I was younger around nine my parent didn't have all this wealth yet so we lived in a rougher part of the neighborhood and at that time I went to another, rougher school full of all sorts of dangerous people and teens. My parents didn't like the school but I didn't complain because they were working so hard to get us out of there. Occasionally fights would break out between groups and I would be caught in the middle just walking home from somewhere."

Ryoma shot her an incredulous look, clearly not believing every thing.

"Hey! You asked me to tell you and I'm telling you the truth just listen and believe me. Anyways..."

"Eventually you learn how to fight and I guess after getting into a bunch of them I naturally could kick the other groups asses all by my self. I'd get injured and everything and I never really hurt them horribly but they still didn't like being injured by a girl. So they kept trying to get the upper hand. Once we moved into this house they left me alone however they will occasionally try to injure me. They haven't come for a while though. So I guess after being injured so many times you learn how to take care of yourself and how to know when there are other people around you than just the ones you can see."

Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked out around the corner to see Niou and Fuji standing there. Nious eyes were wide even though he put on a look of indifference and Fuji's eyes were open.

Kiseki just shrugged on her jacket and breezed by them down the stairs with her eyes closed in exasperation.

"Fuji, please close your eyes, you'll scare Eiji when you come down." Fuji's eyes snapped shut out of reflex and the three at the top could only stare after her. This girl that they had grown close to, did they really even know her at all?

-Crash- "Damnit! Duck!"

-Boom- "Haha take that ya rich bitch!"

"Eiji! Everybody get upstairs now!" -Bang- "Fuck!"

As footsteps pounded up the stairs the adrenaline making the sounds louder in their ears the trio at the top looked at each other, eyes wide and open.

Just what the hell was going on.

* * *

**How's that for another cliffhanger-tastic ending. If I start making Kiseki too Mary Sue-ish please don't be afraid to tell me because that is what I am trying to avoid. Also if the Prince of Tennis Characters feel too OOC-ish tell me as well.**

**Thanks a lot for your support! ^^**

**-Naomi-chan :P ^^**


	16. Danger! Danger!

**Okay's everybody...I need one more vote to officially pick who Kiseki goes out with but I thank you all for your help.**

**Now I'm just going to write a filler chapie until those votes are in so hurry so the date can start ^^.**

**It's safe to say though that after this chapter we are going to do the date chapter. However I might need to do one more filler after this...sorry! ^^**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while...I've had exams and all that sooo...sorry ^^**

**

* * *

**

Previously

_-Crash- "Damnit!" "Get down!"_

_-Boom- "Haha take that ya rich bitch"_

_"Eiji! Everybody get upstairs now!"_

_-Bang- "Fuck!"_

_What that hell was going on?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Danger! Danger!

(Third Person P.O.V)

The boys at the top of the stairs fidgeted nervously, not noticing that three were missing, one knocked out downstairs, and two others looking through a window.

"Hey you guys! Come look hurry she might get hurt!" Momo screamed from a room that had a window that oversaw the front yard.

The regulars rushed through the door way and crowded in front of the window to see what was happening. Shock crossing over all their faces as they watched man after man get laid out by the petite 8th grader.

Kiseki was being attacked from all sides but she was lashing out at all those around her kicking and punching, jumping and dodging, just trying to stay alive. They watched in awe as she continued to kick ass.

The minutes dragged by and the men (teens really) just kept getting back up not even thinking about getting away. A deep foreboding feeling formed in the pits of all the regulars, especially Niou, Sanada, and Akaya, the ones she was closest too so far.

Finally as she was punched in the face and sent spiraling backwards did Niou break out of his stupor.

"God damnit why are we just sitting here?! We should be out there helping her, or atleast the ones who know how to fight should be helping?"

His frustration gave away his worry, if he knew she could take care of the problem all on her own he wouldn't be freaking out with aggression at the time.

THe others nodded but didn't move, too afraid and too frozen in their spots to do much else. However, they didn't notice the short figure going outside to help out the person who gave them so much, yet asked for so little.

(Your P.O.V.)

-Minutes earlier-

'_Jesus_' They just don't give up do they? I have been knocking them down for who know how long, but they keep getting right back up! Grr! They're insufferable, I hate these types. Well atleast the ones who are in charge of explosives left so nothing else blew up...blew...up? Fuck! Those bastards blew up my kitchen! They better be able to pay for all those hungry teens that are going to starve until I can get it fixed.

'_Oh...shit!'_ Unfortunately I was distracted by my train of thought and punched in the face. The sickening crack of his fist meeting my face sent a fluttering feeling to my stomach. My nose was bleeding and I was trying to get up however one of them came over and put their foot on my breast bone and pushed, effectively hindering my movements and making it hard to breath

"Why don't you get up you bitch? Had enough already?" one of them said. I recognized him as Anthony, the punk who in my old neighborhood I beat up all the time. He was annoying me, thinking me weak, so...

I spat in his face.

And...I was kicked in the ribs. Joy. -__-

"You bitch! How dare you spit in Tony's face you whore!"

Oh, so I was a whore now? Does no one get that I'm a virgin considering I've never dated anyone?

"Why don't you get up and fight you slut?"

I'm a slut now too? Odd, I thought I was a whore...hmmm. Oh well.

"You're all pathetic, picking on me when I have done nothing wrong for the past three years. So you can all go back to your sucky lives and leave me the hell alone." My voice was strong, despite the shaking in my knees as I stood up to get back in the fight. I looked around. Apparently out of the ten that came only five were left. Yay! ^^ that gave me a better chance! I dropped into a position only used in kendo...but I didn't have a katana so I will just have to improvise until someone sees me fighting and sends help.

"Oh~! So you're going ta fight back are ya? Well I guess we'll just have to put you back in your place."

I spat on the ground. "Bring it, ya pricks."

Faces red they charged, while I prayed I would get away without any broken bones.

'_Dear God (if there is a God) if I get too hurt to help those confused boys in my house take care of them okay? If things get too bad maybe you could send them to their world? I just don't want them to get hurt so please help them if things get too bad.'_

Lets do this.

/With the guys - the small disappearing figure\

(Sanada's P.O.V.)

'_What in the hell is she doing? And where did she learn kendo?"_

We all watched as she was beaten and as she got up and egged them on I wanted nothing more than to go and get her to stop fighting. However, my legs-any of our legs- didn't seem to want to move. I was too enraptured by the fact that she knew what she was doing, that she knew how to fight _and_ how to do kendo.

Fuck. They were at it again and as I saw something glint in the sunlight my legs finally decided that they wanted to work.

I ran out of that room and down the stairs and out the door so fast that I thought my legs were on fire. As I turned around the corner to help her out I saw another figure rushing into the fight, on Kiseki's side too.

Who is tha-oh well that's new. I didn't know that Echizen could do a backflip while kicking someone...wait...Echizen!?

Sure enough there he was in the fray trying to watch Kiseki's back but unfortunately it wasn't enough because they were becoming overwhelmed and they _still_ didn't see the knife hidden in the leaders hands.

The knife was raised.

The knife was seen.

Two people ran.

Two people collapsed.

One person screamed.

One person bled.

* * *

**OMG...I'm so sorry but I just can't stop the cliffies and I personally want to get to the date scene but this place just happened to be a really good place to stop and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I can't help it T^T I promise the "Danger Arc" will end after the next chapter. Forgive me T^T.**


	17. What Else?

**Okay's everybody...The winner is officially in ^^**

**Now I'm just going to write this filler chapie until the date ^^.**

**It's safe to say though that after this chapter we are going to do the date chapter. However I might need to do one more filler after this...sorry! ^^**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while...I've had exams and all that sooo...sorry ^^**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

What Else?

(Your P.O.V.)

All I could see was red. Pure unadulterated rage flowed through me as a looked at the bleeding body before me. Rising up to my full height I glared heatedly at the little shit in front of me that was coward enough to bring a knife into a fist fight. The fucking coward.

"You little coward! What is wrong with you!? I should kill you for this but I don't really feel like going to jail at the moment so I suggest you back _the fuck off_ and go back to your sad excuse for a gang!" My voice had practically started out as a hiss and it had rose in a crescendo since I had started speaking. I'm pretty sure the retard had wet him self. Pity, his mom is going to have to wash both blood _and_ piss off of his clothes. Poor women.

He ran away after that. He fucking _ran away_. When I have a bleeding body resting below me. (Well I did tell him but _still_)

Quickly I ripped off part of my shirt, not caring that it was quickly turing into a shirt that some sort of stripper would wear, but hell people, I am not going to let the one person that may actually care for me (and have those feelings returned) die of freaking blood lose due to my inability to pay attention during a fucking _attack! _God! I'm so stupid. (Meanwhile Ryoma is just staring at the scene sort of apathetically since he already knew what would happen. Fucking tennis prediction skills my ass he probably planned that, the fucking midget ninja)

--Twenty minutes later--

It took the idiots up inside the house _ten freaking minutes_ to figure out, "oh my god he's bleeding we better help him". Well, wow. No shit you better help him! 'Cause honestly if you didn't I'd be questioning whether or not you were really friends to begin with.

After a good ten minutes of figuring out whether or not he would be okay I ushered the rest of the tennis regulars out of the room so that I could watch over the unconscious Geni before me. I mean sure he takes kendo and has probably been in worse situations but not only did the coward stab him, before I could get there he was hit over the head. And, I just feel so bad because he's my friend, my charge...and it's all my fault that he went and got himself into this mess.

I'm such an idiot. I bet that everybody down stairs doesn't want anything to do with me anymore just because my past sucks and is scary. Hell Eiji and Marui had been _crying_ when I brought him in (I have no idea how I managed to do that).

I walked back into the living room to watch over Geni some more. He was positioned on the couch without a shirt and the majority of his torso was covered in bandages. My eyes started stinging but I held it back. Why? Why does looking at him in this state make me want to cry so bad, when I haven't cried since I was 6? God all these confusing thoughts are getting to me.

"I'm so hopeless."

"And why would that be?"

"Gah! Fuji don't do that! You scared me."

"I'm sorry Kiseki. Now what do you mean you're hopeless?"

"I don't know Fuji...I just have all these emotions and thoughts rushing through my head and they are all just confusing and..." I sighed slouching down into a chair by the sofa.

"Well...why don't you tell me some of those thoughts?"

What the hell? Why does he care? Why should he care? I'm a monster...

"Why? Why do you care? You just watched me almost kill people. Shouldn't you be disgusted? Shouldn't you hate me? Why? **Why do you care?!**"

"Why? Why do we care? How could you say something like that?! We care because you are our friend. We care because you care. We care because...because you are the only person who ever took the time to get to know us besides those on our teams. We care because you're so selfless and treat us as **people** not trophies or objects to be won. Why can't you see how terribly _good_ you are?" His head was bowed and his fists clenched at his sides. Wow. I guess he's right and that does make me feel a bit better but...

"Okay, Okay I get it I just...I've never known people who don't run away after I tell them my past. Or after the see it for themselves." My head was in my hands and...God damnit! That annoying stinging is back in my eyes. Damnit don't cry. Don't cry!

He came over and patted me on my back. "There is now reason for you to hate yourself because people fear those that are strange and/or different. Now tell me what other things are bothering you?"

"I don't know...It's just--when I looked at Geni, just...just laying there all wounded it makes me want to cry. And I haven't cried since I was little."

"...You care for him."

"Well, yeah, I care for all you guys."

"No, well, yes you do care for us but you care for him more."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that closed off from your own feelings Kiseki? What I'm saying is that you love him."

"What! No--I can't I jus--It's impossibl--It would never _work!!!_"

"And how do you know that? How do you know that it wouldn't work?"

"Because! It just wouldn't! What if you guys randomly go back to your world, huh?!?! What if that happens? I don't think I can take being left behind by my only friends for who knows how long!"

I am gonna cry, I just know I am. Damnit don't you dare start crying.

"Kiseki you found out you can text between world. Wouldn't that be enough it that happens until we can find away back or until you find a way there?"

"No! Even if I do love him it wouldn't work. 1) There is no way he could love someone like me. 2) Even if something did happen between us...a relationship with no physical confrontations would just tear at me. I can't do it I just *sob* I j-just can't!" I was shaking furiously as I fell to my knees. The first time I cry in years and it has to be in front of someone.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and, without thinking, I turned into my source of comfort and cried my eyes out. All the pent up emotions and fears came rushing out of me in that moment and before I knew it, I was welcomed into the darkness that is sleep.

(Sanada's P.O.V.)

She loves me? She actually loves _me? _That's impossible, it must be a mistake...but here she is, freaking out that I am injured and that nothing would ever work. The sound of her frustrations and sobs made constricted something in my chest and I just wanted to make her pain go away. I don't know why but I did.

Using all the remaining energy I had I eased myself off of the couch and over to her. I don't know whether she did it conciously or not, but the moment she turned into my embrace she relaxed and seemed at peace. I was probably half crazy from pain meds, but, after she fell asleep I pulled us both up onto the couch and I fell asleep with her, completely forgetting that Fuji had been in the room.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Fuji silently slipped out of the room, leaving the soon-to-be-couple alone as he walked up the stairs with the others. He knew that they had heard the conversations and he was prepared to go collect some money.

As he walked through the opening into Tezuka's room, which for some reason they all decided to join in, and said, "Pay up."

Eiji, Momo, and Marui all payed him ten dollars each.

"Why are you paying Fuji money? asked Akaya.

"Oh! --Insert Creepy smile here-- They decided that they were going to bet me the amount of time it would take for Kiseki to admit her feelings. They said it would take two months. I said three weeks. I win ^__^!"

"Fuji."

*smiles innocently* "What did I do Tezuka?"

"Stop messing with people."

"Fine, Fine."

--Three hours later--

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Kiseki struggled awake, trying desperately to wake up, even though she didn't want to. She was all warm and comfy on the couch...wait couch! '_I fell asleep in someone's arms didn't I?'_ So...She slowly turned her head to see Sanada's peaceful and sleepy expression. Warmth rushed to her cheeks as she blushed a deep crimson. _'Why do I feel so comfortable...I should be freaking out and moving away, but I don't want to...at all.' _Sensing that Sanada was waking up she froze but was unable to look away from his face.

Sanada's eyes fluttered open and it took sometime for his eyes to adjust but when they did, to say he was surprised to see Kiseki _that _close and staring into her face, would be an understatement. They just laid there for some time, staring at each other, both with blushes, though Kiseki's was more noticable.

"Um...hi?" whispered a flustered Kiseki.

"Did you mean it?" well that certainly confused Kiseki.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you mean it...when you were yelling at Fuji."

"What are yo--Oh!...Oh! That well--sort of, I mean don't be mad-- or anything but I just--I'm sorry," she hung her head in embarrassment. "You don't have to--I mean we could ju--" however, this time instead of cutting herself off a pair of lips did the job.

They were both shocked but neither was complaining...wait...no not really. Kiseki's wide eyes softly closed as she and Sanada both got into the kiss.

When the need for air became to great they both unwillingly parted.

"So...does that mean your _not_ mad?" another peck to her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes --Insert insanely wide smile--" and a nod.

"Yes it is a yes." He smiled a very small smile and they kissed again.

However, a grunt from Sanada caused Kiseki to jump away and start frantically checking his wound.

Once she was sure he wasn't injured she sat gingerly on the couch.

"So, what now."

Sanada shrugged. "I'll I know is that whatever happens your mine."

"Wow...that was pretty possessive...I like it ^^"

And they kissed...yet again.

--Two weeks later--

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Okay everybody...now that Geni is healed and that everyone is over their shock we can finally continue with the..._date._"

People whooped.

"And I'm pretty sure you all know who I chose." Some nods.

Big smile "I choose Geni ^^"

* * *

**Alright everyone I'm sorry it took so long to update (please forgive me) anyway I wrote a slightly longer one as a token of my apology. ^^. Don't forget to review...somewhere down there ^^;.**


	18. The Date Finally!

**As everybody knows from the last chapter...Sanada won ^^ Thank you too all who participated in the voting and I'm sorry about that Tezuka voters but maybe (if you give me a good idea) I'll make on OC like him or something. But you HAVE to give me ideas or it won't happen.**

**Second, I have an announcement. Okay, I know not many people like a whole bunch of OC's in a story (I don't either) but I'm going to say this right now. One of my awesometastic Prince of Tennis friends (who unfortunately doesn't have a FF account T^T) has given me an idea of a love triangle between Fuji and Ryoma with another OC Miyuki Suzuki.**

**Now here is you job you must vote (and from now on I will be posting the stats on the newest chapters) on any of the 6 options:**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^ **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Date (FINALLY!)

(Third Person P.O.V.)

It has officially been a three days since the incident and Sanada is all healed up (yay!). But now comes the part that Kiseki is dreading.

The Date.

Now of course she is pefectly fine with being affectionate with Sanada (As affectionate as you can be with 9 other nosy teenage boys in the house), however she has never been on an actual date before...ever.

So this is where the problem comes in. Usually if something like this happened she would ask her friend Miyuki for help, however her friend is out of town and Kiseki doesn't have her new number.

So now she is stuck trying to figure out what she and Sanada should do...alone. Now most would say why not ask one of the boys. Well if you asked that you obviously don't understand how horrible that would end.

Niou would probably set you up for failure and some of the other boys may have never actually been on a date.

"Gah!" Kiseki screamed. What was she going to do?

...

...

...

"I got it!" She had an awesome idea. They could go to the amusement park for awhile, no matter how cliche it was, and then they could just walk around the town and go into random stores. Besides she needed to get the next installation of her manga at that one book store anyway so it worked!

(Your P.O.V.)

By the time I was downstairs and ready Geni was already waiting by the door in dark blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a gray hoodie (it's winter if no one noticed, but in Miami it's not insanely cold...at least I don't think it is :P)

I, on the other hand, was just wearing jeans and a red blouse. 'Bout as girly as you're going to get from me.

"Well, are you ready to go Geni?"

"Ah."

"...What did I say about that?"

"*Sigh* Yes I am."

"Mou~ don't sigh you know you like me and my...me-ness"

He chuckled as I pulled him towards the door. "Of course I do...where are we going?"

"Oh! We are going to go to an amusement park, cliche I know right, but then we are just going to walk around in town. Besides there is this new issue of one of my favorite mangas out and I need to go buy it."

"I see," he glanced at the car, "Can you even drive?"

Large smile. "Nope!"

"Then how are we going to get there?"

"Big brother."

"Since when do you have an older brother."

"Since my parents adopted him."

"..."

"Your probably wondering why I never mentioned him huh?"

Nod.

"Didn't feel like it :P"

I looked towards the car and saw my brother in the front seat. John was around 5' 8", and only a year older than me. He had brown hair that fell somewhat into his eyes, which are brown, and a swimmers' lanky, yet strong body. He always took care of me ^^. Strangely enough though he didn't live in our house and he kept his birth-parents last name, Radvak. Odd sounding but it works all the same. Never told me _why_ he never lived in the house but he was always there for me when I needed him *sigh* such a good brother!

"Hey Kiseki, hurry up into the car I don't have all day! Unlike _some people_ I have a job to get to!"

However awesome he could be, he was still annoyingly irritating at times. "Oh, shut it John. You and I both know that swimming isn't your job and neither is laying on your lazy kleptomaniac ass." Well he didn't _really_ steal stuff. He just took my stuff a lot when I was little, hence the klepto part.

"Just 'cause you can't be ninja like me doesn't mean you have to throw it back in my face to hide your jealousy." Oh. I was so going to kill him in his sleep. I bet Geni is pretty confused by now...oh! I have to introduce them!

"Hey John! Stop talking long enough to let me introduce you." Curious glance from Geni.

"Alright, alright."

"Okay! Genichirou Sanada, meet John Radvak, my irritating, klepto of a broth-ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm not irritating." If this was an anime I would be chibi crying and he would have those vein marks on his forehead.

"...So you don't deny being a kleptomaniac?"...Damn! I didn't know Geni could be that cunning. Yay for my Geni!

"He-...whatever. Hmm...you're blunt aren't you, I like that," He slung an arm around Geni's shoulders-how'd he do that anyway?-,"We should hang out once you finish going out with this midget."

"Gah! _Jo_~_hn_! Stop talking and just drive us to the amusement park okay?"

He waved his hand-bored I suppose-at me. "Whatever. You aren't even in the car yet. Che, let's go."

I huffed and reluctantly got into the car with Geni.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Well they finally ended up at the amusement park-after various amounts of blushing on Kiseki's end-and Sanada and Kiseki had finally gotten rid off her pesky (in her opinion) brother.

Kiseki's face was still red, even after having gotten out of the car-stupid brothers was grumbled constantly- and she had made it her job to stay at least five feet away from Sanada in a way to avoid embarrassment. However, after five minutes of no talking and no attention towards the attractions in the park Sanada had enough.

"Kiseki look at me."

She shook her head stubbornly and took another side step away from him. Sighing he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Kiseki."

She glanced up at him. His tone had taken on an almost apologetic tone. She tilted her head to the side. _'Why would he need to apologize?'_

_"_Kiseki just because your brother was teasing you does not mean that you need to avoid me."

She hugged him tight.

"mbarrassed"

"What?"

"I'mbarrassed."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips. "Speak up." Two simple words spoken with authority. The hidden sadism and humor went unnoticed by Kiseki though.

"I said I'm embarrassed okay! God!"

Sanada pulled her into a somewhat awkward hug. He still wasn't used to being affectionate.

She blushed when she felt her head hit his chest. Was this some way of saying that she shouldn't be embarrassed? However, before she could even utter a question, she was abruptly let go. With an irritated huff she stumbled backward and glared upward at her boyfriend-were they even boyfriend and girlfriend?-and demanded what that was for.

"Why did you do that!"

He glanced sideways at her and then with a tilt of his head, Sanada directed her attention to the large variety of rides in front of them.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she grabbed his hand vigorously and practically dragged him, "Come on Geni we got to get in line. Have you ever been to an amusement park? I don't think so considering how serious you usually are. Oh well, I'll just make this an epic experience."

And with that the duo ran-well one was being dragged-to the rides and Kiseki proceeded to tire herself out, and not Sanada, by being freakishly hyper. By the time 4 hours had gone by Kiseki was almost asleep. Glancing sideways at Kiseki, Sanada bent down in front of her. She stumbled, a bit startled, and looked at him questioningly.

"W-what are you doing *yawn*"

"Get on."

"Why?"

"Your tired," he looked away seemingly embarrassed, "I'll carry you to the car."

"But what a*yawn*bout the trip to the town shops? I really wanted to show you around."

"We will still go." Sanada grunted as he stood straight up again, adjusting to the new weight on his back.

"O-*yawn*-kay." With that she rested her head on his shoulder, almost instantly falling asleep.

He glanced at her sideways and smiled softly at the sight of her tired face. Very minutely shaking his head he sighed and headed towards where John's car was parked. John, who had been reading a-*ahem*- questionable magazine, looked up, startled, at the soft rapping against the window. His semi-shocked face got even more shocked when he looked at Sanada only to see his sleeping sister on his back.

"So she fell asleep...during a _date_...wow, this is new even for her."

His incredulous reply was met with a solid stare saying that, that was _exactly_ what happened.

"You don't talk much, do ya?"

"..."

John sighed and shook his head. "Alright whatever just get in the car so I can drive you to town. You can wake her up on your own if you want once we get there. No way in hell am I getting my head beat in just for trying to wake her up for _her_ date." He shuddered at the thought of his "_darling"_ sister's vengeance.

Another solid stare and a slight nod of the head.

"Alright, alright just stop with the stare, Jesus. Whatever, let's go." And with that they drove the twenty minutes it took to get back into town.

* * *

(Your P.O.V.)

'_Ow...it hurts...'_ was the first thought that came through my mind. The freaking light _burns_ like a bitch. Wait...did I fall asleep?...Crap!

I shot straight up into a sitting position and almost hit my head on something.

"Woah! Chill out midget." My brother was still with us? What the hell?

"What are you still doing here you klepto?"

"Now is that any way to treat the amazing brother that drove you all the way to town after your _loyal_ boyfriend walked you all the way to the car from the entrance of the park." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. But I didnt' care at this point because...Geni carried me all the way to the car! Augh!. So embarrassing!

I whipped around to see Geni just staring at me apathetically...wait-that looks like a ghost of a smile! He's amused! Ah! That sexy, stoic, amused bastard!

"I'm so sorry Geni I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sor-" my apologetic tirade was cut off by a calloused hand rubbing the top of my head. I glanced up to see Geni slightly smiling towards me.

"It's alright" were the only words he said.

"Okay...how long was I alseep?"

A laugh was barked from the front seat. "Ha! Counting how long you were asleep on his back going towards the twenty minute drive you were asleep for like 25 minutes...and then the ten minutes, give or take, sitting here waiting for you to get up I'd say about 35 minutes. Now get out of my car, call me when you're done, and go finish your date."

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that Geni." I threw my arms around his waist before rushing out of the car my face a brilliant red. He came out moments later hat in place and looking ever intimidating. I just blinked up at him owlishly before I smiled brightly and dragged him around the town.

First we ended up going to a cafe. Amusement Park food does NOT fill someone up...It was a little embarrassing though because I ended up snapping at the waitress. Bitch should realize we are on a date. Although I didn't feel as bad because when a waiter-we asked for a new server- started oggling me he glared at the waiter so bad I thought the poor man would piss himself. Yay for overprotectiveness ^^.

The food there was really good too. I ended up having some chicken alfredo with steamed veggies and an iced tea. Sanada didn't really know that much about fancy American food-I had pretty much been feeding them Japanese food and fast food-so I ordered him something I was _pretty _sure he would like: The shrimp scampi with soup and a water. Turns out he liked it, a lot, and that he said-more like hinted- that we should have it for dinner sooner or later.

When we were walking towards the books store, where the new issue of _Ouran High School Host Club_ was being released in _Shounen Jump_ (a/n: Not sure if that is where the new chapters are released but it is in my story :P ). Geni decided that he wanted to see what kinds of books he could find in America that would actually interest him. He'd probably be interested in history, the wars to be more precise. He is a guy that does kendo, I'm pretty sure violence interests him at least remotely.

So in we walked and I immediately went to the magazine rack while Geni walked somewhere near by, I could always see him in my peripheral vision anyways. However, right after I finished reading _OHSHC _I noticed that the new chapter of _Prince of Tennis _had come out. How ironic is that? Oh sweet ^^ it's the final part of the battle between Geni and Ryoma how awesome! Little did I know that Geni was reading over my shoulder, having already found his books, eyes widening at every page turn.

Right when I went to put the magazine back it was quickly pulled back out of the stand. Eyes widening, I turned around to see Geni furiously flipping through the pages. Oh...shit! This could totally alter the time line! Because as far as I had known, the time they left their world was two months before the Kantou tournament. Hell! Tezuka and Atobe hadn't even fought in their world yet! This sucks. I hope he doesn't do anything to upset the timeline.

"G-Geni, what are you doing?"

His eyes, which had hardened, darted towards me. "What is this?" He gestured toward the magazine.

"This, this, oh well, this is the latest chapter of _Prince of Tennis. _It is the conclusion of the Kantou tournament seeing as you were Seigaku's last opponent."

He stared at me hard. "Why am I losing?"

"I don't know. I'm not Takeshi Konomi. I don't know what he is thinking, all I know is that Seigaku is _supposed_ to win all the tournaments despite the obstacles. You are just another stepping stone in the plot line and developement of Ryoma's skills," I looked at him and embraced him around his waist, "I'm sorry but this is just the way things are supposed to happen in the manga."

"This is not the way of Rikkaidai."

"I know it isn't and I know that you wanted to bring the championship medal to Seiichi but what's done is done and you can't mess with the timeline."

"I can no-"

"No! You are not allowed to mess with the timeline. Everything that happens happens and as desperately and as awesome as it would be to have you win against Ryoma he _has _to win."

He sighed and looked extremely depressed and downcast with this upsetting revelation. I sighed as well and grabbed his hand, ignoring the shock that went through me, and led him outside to a bench. As we sat down I leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he rapidly calmed down. Taking a chance I glanced up at Geni's face. His expression was distant and he looked to be thinking about something-who wouldn't after finding out you're gonna be beat in a sport you put your heart in by a cocky brat two years younger than you?

After what seemed like forever of just sitting there enjoying each other's company I finally broke the silence.

"Geni?"

"Hmm."

"Look at me please."

He glanced down at me.

"Please don't be upset due to something you can't control. I don't want you to feel depressed. I want you to be happy despite the fact that you don't show it. Please, just let that whole even disappear from your mind and be happy. For me?"

He looked back ahead and after a few moments sighed before looking back down and pulling me closer. I may not know what goes through his head most of the time but I'm glad that I'm able to figure out how to calm him down or make him happy. It just makes me feel special.

I had called my brother when we left the book store and by the time he got here we were completely comfortable in each other's presence and were the just snuggling up to each other on the bench. We stepped up to the car door and right as I was about to step in, I was turned around and given and quick-seemed that way to me-and passionate kiss before being roughly released and led into the car in a daze as a mumbled 'I'm sorry', probably for the stubborn attitude later, and the car started and took off.

After a few moments of nothing but rapid thoughts rushing through my head I looked at Geni. He was looking away from me and his face seemed somewhat brighter than usual, maybe he was blushing, but nonetheless I leaned back onto him. He jumped a little at the sudden action and then wrapped one arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

With the movements of the car and the beating of Geni's heart I was quickly lulled to sleep. It was twenty minutes later when I woke up and when I walked inside the house my good and content mood quickly turned livid. Two thoughts rang out through my head.

'_Those fucking prats' _and _'Where the hell is Tezuka?'_

_

* * *

_

**Okay everybody I took a while to make this and I'm sorry but I made it longer than usual as an apology ^^;;.**

**Anyway how'd you like it?**

**Also I want to remind you about the poll and say that four people have already voted.**

_1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).**-2**_  
_2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).**-2**_  
_3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.**-0**_  
_4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.**-0**_  
_5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.**-0**_  
_6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**-0**_

**Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.**


	19. While Kiseki is Away

I have an announcement. Okay, I know not many people like a whole bunch of OC's in a story (I don't either) but I'm going to say this right now. One of my awesometastic Prince of Tennis friends (who unfortunately doesn't have a FF account T^T) has given me an idea of a love triangle between Fuji and Ryoma with another OC Miyuki Suzuki.

**Now here is you job you must vote (and from now on I will be posting the stats on the newest chapters) on any of the 6 options:**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)-3  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)-2  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma-2  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma-1  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^ **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**

While Kiseki is Away

(Third Person P.O.V.)

**~:~****_One Hour Before Sanada and Kiseki come back~:~_**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Everything was going pretty good so far. Nothing had blown up and no one was fatally or critically injured so they thought it would be fine to let their guard down a little (Not Tezuka of course but all the same). Apparently that was not such a good idea. Apparently Momo is an idiot.

Most of the group where just chilling in their room or hanging out. Akaya, Niou, and Marui were in the backyard messing around and playing games. Tezuka was reading in his room with Fuji pestering him and looking over his shoulder. Ryoma was sleeping with a Karupin look-alike plushie (A/N: Can you see that? So cute!) Eiji was watching as Kaidoh and Momo continued to fight, a childish look on his face. However, he was the only one who noticed the girl coming up the driveway.

He had never seen her at the school they went to, and being the curious little cat he is jumped over the window to get a better look. Seeing the unusual (or not) action Kaidoh and Momo stopped fighting to look at what was going on. Just as they went to move, however, the doorbell rang and everyone in the house froze. The three in the back stopped playing, Tezuka stopped reading, Fuji's eyes opened, and the boy's by the windows practically stopped breathing.

"Kiseki! Open up would ya! You said we could hang out today but you never gave me a time!" was heard being yelled through the door.

And Momo being the _polite_ (ahem idiotic) young boy he is opened the door right as the rest came in the the foyer. However, before someone-multiple people actually- could shout "no!" the door was open and Momo was beaming at a young girl.

The girl in question had black hair with light brown highlights in the front of her hairline. The brown was a Fuji-ish sort of brown to be more specific. She was around the same height as Ryoma-if not a little shorter-and her skin was not as tan as some of the other girls they had seen in Miami. It was border-line pale, almost. Her shoulder length bangs were framing her face, as the rest of her hair was pulled in a high ponytail, and emerald green eyes shown out from underneath sandy brown bangs.

The look on her face was utterly shell shocked as she looked at the regular before her. What the hell had Kiseki been keeping from her? _How_ could she keep something so amazingly epic and fantastic from her?

Everyone beyond the girls line of sight could practically feel the vibe she was giving off and it made them uneasy. After all the girl was just standing there. Staring. It was a little creepy.

Then all of a sudden a squeal broke through the silence as Momo was flung inside of the house with a blur attached to his side.

"Oh my gosh! How could Kiseki keep something like _this_ from me? Mou~ I thought we were best friends and she didn't even tell me that my favorite anime was **here!** How un-best friend-ish is that?" The currently unknown girl was gushing a variety of things as she clung to Momo's side like a life line.

"Excuse me miss. Who are you?" came the unmistakeable voice of one Fuji Syuusuke. Ryoma was standing right next to him, however, he soon wished he wasn't once he saw the crazed look in the girls' eyes as she glanced upon the two Seigaku regulars.

"Oh. My. **_God!_** It's Ryoma and Syuusuke! Kya~! How could she not tell me my favorites were living in her house!" The girl was shaking with excitement and the rest of the regulars decided that now was a good time to go hide from this crazed fan girl.

However, before Ryoma and Fuji could make their own get-away the girl had glomped them and practically dragged them into the living room by their hands before she sat them down on the couch and forcefully kept them their. All the while the rest had stared at the girl's audacity and at the absolutely horrified glance Ryoma was sending their way. Most-if not all-took delight in the scared expression on the cocky freshman's face. They looked straight at him and, as if they had practiced before, sent him unified shakes of the head-except Tezuka, for he had already retreated to his room and blocked the door with a desk (Can you say 'paranoid, much'?).

By now the rapid fire questions had slowed down to the point where they were able to at least answer a few of them.

"How long have you been here? How'd you get here? Want to hang out cause your my favorites? Want to come to my house we can do stuff (A/N: Not like that you perverts :P)? Why, why, why did she not tell me? Do you know? **Do you?**" Her questions were pretty much the same. All asking questions and fan-girling over things that they didn't even want to answer. She was acting like all those love struck girls back in their schools that never took the time to get to know them. How could this girl, a friend of Kiseki's, be so completely different from her?

When neither Ryoma nor Fuji answered her questions, she paused and tilted her head to the side staring at them, blinking occasionally, before it finally hit her. She bolted upright with a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands in shame.

Fuji and Ryoma stared at her, shocked at her totally random behavior, before she sat back down and bowed her head, bangs covering her eyes.

A soft "I'm sorry" was carried to their ears and they both looked at her somewhat startled before she glanced back up. Her eyes seemed sad.

"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you. I haven't even given you my name and I just came in here and started practically assaulting you. But I can't help that I am myself and that I am a crazy hyper person that loves anime and Prince of Tennis. So, if I'm annoying you just tell my or hit me on the back of the head. That's what Kiseki does anyway!" Her voice had brightened and by the end of her sentence she sounded the same as when she came in, just a little less hyper.

'_Mood swings much?'_

_'Saa...Such an interesting girl. Who is she?"_

"Miss...who exactly are you?" Fuji asked.

She glanced up sharply, a little surprised that they had seemed to forgiven her so fast. It took a while before his question registered.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she stood up mockingly-proud (does that make sense?), "I'm Miyuki Suzuki, Kiseki's best friend! Nice ta meetcha Ryoma and Syuusuke!"

**~:~Meanwhile in the hallway~:~**

Everyone in the hall way was pretty much exhausted after listening to the conversation inside the front room. Who wouldn't be after someone goes through so many emotions in such a short time, it's hard to keep up with it!...Oh so _that's_ what her name was!

However glad they were that she had somewhat calmed down, they were terrified at the next words that came out of her mouth. They could tell that Ryoma and Fuji were a little horrified as well.

"So can I play with you guys?" was heard from around the corner.

Nearly all the guys bolted at that-some even thinking that Tezuka had the right idea-but before they could even get a step away Miyuki, Ryoma, and Fuji had come around the corner, a gleam in their eyes that frightened the (poor, poor) regulars. With every step that the trio took forward, the rest of the regulars would take one back. At one point Ryoma stopped and just leaned against a wall, smirk pasted upon his lips as he watched the sadist and the otaku advance on his daily tormentors. Oh life was good for Ryoma, yes it was.

With one final, wicked smile Miyuki pounced and the regulars scattered. Miyuki unfortunately (or fortunately for the others) missed and they all ended up going in different directions. Eiji, Marui, and Akaya all went out into the backyard, while Momo, Kaidoh, Niou all went up the stairs and into a (non-locking) room.

With an _'playful'_ gleam burning in her emerald green orbs, Miyuki took off after the group EMA, while Fuji decided to terrify group MKN. Oh how Fuji loved to tortur-ahem, er _play_ with his friends.

**~:~With Survival Team EMA~:~**

Eiji, Marui, and Akaya were practically scared out of their minds as they frantically tried to find a way out of the backyard, but to no avail. They could deal with the fangirls at their school, they kinda just faded into the background after a while, but having **one **_eccentric_ one that was after you and you have no place to run. That was just plain terrifying for the poor regulars.

They were currently hiding near some shrubs and a tree. Eiji was in the tree with Marui and Akaya was in the shrub. They were calm for about two minutes before a sickly sweet _happy_ voice called out.

"Eiji~, Maru~, Aka~! Come out come out where ever you are!" (A/N: If your wondering about her mood swings its because she has a split personality. Just a little one though it's just happy, hyper, and mature-although she can be sad and mad like a normal person though soo...)

"Holy shit is an otaku scary as hell" Marui whispered through clenched teeth to Eiji.

"Nya~ I just hope that when she finds us she goes after Kirihara first" was the hushed reply.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Shhhh!"

Nearby a twig cracked and a strangely happy giggle filled the air.

"Hiya! Now what should we play?"

_Oh hell...they were **screwed**_

_**~:~ 30 minutes in counting till Kiseki and Sanada's arrival~:~**_

* * *

**Sorry if it is too short but hey...It's what my mind comes up with. If you have any creative ideas or responses feel free to leave them in the review box below.**

**Also I want to remind you about the poll and say that nine people have already voted. Keep 'im coming ^^.**

_1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).**-3**_  
_2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).**-2**_  
_3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.**-2**_  
_4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.**-1**_  
_5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.**-1**_  
_6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**-0**_

**Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.**


	20. Sorry, Another Annoying Author's Note

**Sorry to say this people but I will be on a two week vacation (stuck in the car with my nine-year-old sister no less), from the tip of California right on back to AZ and then straight up to Lofflen (No idea how to spell it but it is a lake town), so I will probably be unable to post.**

**However, I will still be writing the new chapters and as soon as I can I will upload them for your enjoyment!**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope you forgive me.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Noami-chan**


	21. SadistOtakuScary as Hell

****

**Still the same numbers *sigh* come on people you need to vote! Also I'm starting to think that you guys don't know that there is a poll on my profile because I got over a hundred views the day I posted this and only one of you people voted...and that was via review. I don't care if you put your vote there or on the poll but please vote. (If you don't know where they poll is it is on my profile page)**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)-3  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)-3  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma-3  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.-1**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^**

_

* * *

_

**_Previously_**

_Nearby a twig cracked and a strangely happy giggle filled the air._

_"Hiya! Now what should we play?"_

_Oh hell...they were **screwed**_

_**~:~ 30 minutes in counting till Kiseki and Sanada's arrival~:~**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sadist+Otaku=Scary as Hell!

**~:~****_Thirty Minutes Before Sanada and Kiseki come back~:~_**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

**With Team MNK**

Oh hell. They were huddled in the corner and scared out there minds inside Kaidoh's room-It was the closest from where they ran. They were still trying to figure out which was better. Running from a sadistic, scary senpai (well 'equal' in Niou's perspective) that could blackmail them until they die, or a crazy, hyper, Prince of Tennis obsessed fangirl that wanted to 'play' with them.

At the thought they all collectively shuddered and started to whisper amongst themselves, and for once Kaidoh and Momo didn't fight their self-preservation was demanding that they cooperate for once.

"What are we going to do!" Momo fervently whispered.

"I don't know stupid! I'm as freaked out as you are!" came the hushed reply from Kaidoh.

"Don't call me stupid!"

Unfortunately they have low self-preservation as their voices raised.

"Both of you shut up! We have to figure out how to stay alive for another," a button was clicked on a watch to make it glow an eerie green,"for another thirty minutes. Now you can shut up and get us killed or be quiet while I figure something out." Came the harsh whisper from Niou.

Great, Momo and Kaidoh thought. They had three options now. To die by obsessed fangirl, sadist upperclassman, or pissed off trickster. Dear God could their situation get any worse?

A chuckle floated to their ears and footsteps stopped right outside of the door to Kaidoh's room, causing them all to freeze up.

Yes. Yes it _can_ get worse.

The room was dark but the hall was shining brightly with light. As the door creaked open the room was flooded with the light blinding them as the sillouette in the doorway casted a shadow upon them.

"Saa...what are you doing here?"

...Fuck.

* * *

**With Team EMA**

"Aka-chan" said boy cringed at the babyish name dripping with sweet obsession, "What are you doing over here?"

He glanced up at her and then up at the two in the tree trying to find some way out of this mess. A small idea came to him and he decided he had nothing to lose so, hey, what they hell?

"Hey, Miyuki was it?" At her nod he continued, "Yuki-chan," step one flatter her with a nickname,"out of me, Eiji, and Marui who is your favorite?" Briefly, out of the corner of his eye he saw the two above him cringe at the question, apparently having a vague idea of where this was heading.

She seemed to contemplate this tilting her head to the side, finger tapping her chin, and eyes blinking in thought. However, it was easy to figure when she had her answer because she smiled brightly.

"Well, no offence Aka-chan, but Eiji and Marui are slightly higher on my list than you are. You're not upset are you?"

How could he be upset? This just made his day a whole lot, fucking better!

"No I'm not upset Yuki-cha~n." He practically purred her name in happiness. "I just thought you would like to know that Eiji and Marui want to play up in that tree with you!" Akaya pointed upwards towards the two wide-eyed, red-headed boys clinging to the tree above them as they stared at Miyuki. However, when their gazes switched over to Akaya, it was as if they wanted him to fall to the ground in agony and then spontaneously combust on the spot. He shuddered a little under the heat of their gazes.

However Miyuki didn't notice their anamosity towards each other and happily climbed up into the tree with them.

"Hey, hey. Eiji and Marui what do you want to do?" In all of her happiness, she began to bounce and considering that there were three people well over 60 pounds on each branch...well what happened next wasn't all that surprising.

_Crack._

Yeah...the branch broke.

(Marui's P.O.V.)(That one's new...)

Ow! Son of a gun! The branch broke. If fucking _broke_. How could we even see that coming? And that's not just the only part that hurt. I'm on the bottom of the pile with Eiji on top of me and that Miyuki girl on top of him. You ever had a total of 195 pounds falling on you? I didn't freaking think so!

"Ow..." Came from on top of me. I'm a little disoriented so at this point I couldn't tell if it was Eiji or Miyuki but I'm pretty sure it was Eiji. Because from right here, Miyuki looks pretty damn comfortable cuddled up into Eiji's side like a cat. It's kinda cute...damn it! I may have "girly hair" as Niou puts it but I do not want to start thinking like one. Since when did I think something like that was..._cute_. God I practically shuddered at the thought.

"Eiji, Miyuki..." The just looked at me with wide eyes, obviously not bothered that we were in a dog pile and I was on the bottom.

"Nya...what?"

"Would you mind...I don't know. Getting off of me!" As if suddenly realizing that they were on top of me (And Miyuki freaking blushed even though she had currently been cuddling Eiji's side), they scrambled off and onto the ground. Unfortunately in the process of getting off, I was hit in a not so sunshiney place.

"Oww~...Mother fuc- ow! Just ow! God people watch where you're stepping!" Great they became even more mortified at the thought that one of them had kicked and or stepped there. Damn it man up people! Your not the one on the floor writhing in agony!

A chuckle.

A damned chuckle drifited to my ears and I turned around to see Akaya (that brat!) barely surpressing laughs at our predicament and my obvious pain. I glared at him, and as if he could sense it he froze up and looked at me wide eyed.

By now the pain had gone away and dulled down to a low throb. I stood up and Akaya seemed glued to that spot. That is until I took a step forward and then he bolted. I ran after him while barely registering that Eiji and Miyuki and ran after me. No doubt to see how this would play out in the end.

**With Team MNK**

(Niou's P.O.V.)(I'm using a lot of new P.O.V's aren't I)

Well this has by far got to be the scariest damn thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I'm the fucking sadist trickster of this whole damn group, and I'm almost pissing my pants in fear and the guy-so-pretty-he-could-be-a-girl right in front of me!

He's shorter than me too! How wrong is this picture! Freaking Yagyuu would probably be chuckling his damn gentleman chuckle right now!

Ah, fuck. He's getting closer and me and Kaidoh and Momo are cowering in a corner. What manly men we are.

_Psh. _That's a bullshit statement. We are a bunch of women that's what we are. And at this point in time...I'm am semi-not afraid to admit it.

Ah Oh God. OhGod. OhGod. !

Just as he was about done with his damn intimidating step a scream (that sounded suspiciously like a girl) and loud footsteps came tearing down the hall.

The door was practically ripped off its hinges and as Akaya-who I'm pretty sure was the one that screamed-came running into the room chased by a pissed off Marui and and amused Eiji and Miyuki. What the hell? Shouldn't Miyuki be chasing Akaya and not Marui.

Great. Now I'm confused. Fun.

"What's going on here Miyuki-chan?" came the amused voice of Fuji. Bastard.

"Huh? Oh nothing just Aka-chan said something than I went in the tree with Eiji and Marui and then the tree broke and then we landed in a bad place for Marui and then Aka-chan laughed and Marui ran and now we are playing tag!" What?

"That's nice"

"It is isn't it Syuusuke?"

God they are both ridiculously scary when you put them together.

Hmm.

Sadist. Check. Otaku. Check. Scary as Hell atmosphere. Check.

Ya that's a frightening equation. Sadist+Otaku=Scary as Hell. Yup that's about right.

I looked towards Eiji and nodded my head towards the door before looking at Kaidoh and Momo and repeating the action.

They both nodded and then...

We ran like bats out of Hell!

Haha take that Akaya! I may have gotten closer to you but damn if its you or me stuck in there I'm choosing you. Sorry man.

We could here the commotion from here. A scream here. A giggle there. Another scream, deeper probably Marui's out of anger or during the attack. A grunt there. And finally a creepy chuckle. Yup that's Fuji for ya.

Then we were all pressed against the wall watching as they all came tearing down the hallway. Well Marui, Akaya, and Miyuki did. Fuji just calmly walked after them and gave us a stare that said this isn't over. Joy.

We followed and watched as the chased each other through the front room knocking over couch cushions and a lamp. Oh Kiseki was going to be pissed.

And there through it all was that Ryoma brat sitting on a chair and calmly drinking Fanta. Is that _amusement_ dancing in his eyes?

Yup. Brat.

And once again they all chased each other out of the room except this time Ryoma came with us walkers. Still drinking his damn ponta.

Once again. Brat.

So there we all were. In the backyard. Half of us causing a ruckus-heh ruckus-and the other half watching in horror, awe, and amusement. I'm pretty sure the others were too absorbed in the little chase seen going on in front of them but I'm pretty sure I faintly heard keys jingling in the door from the front. I really hope that's not who I think it is.

And with that final thought a really, _really_ pissed off voice tore through the house.

"**Where is everybody! If you aren't all here in thirty seconds I will personally castrate you all!"**

Everybody froze in terror. I'm pretty sure they were more scared of her than Fuji and Miyuki. Hell even _those two_ were scared.

We were _sooo_ screwed.

**

* * *

**

Also I want to remind you about the poll and say that ten people have already voted. Keep 'em coming ^^.

_1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).**-3**_  
_2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).**-3**_  
_3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.**-3**_  
_4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.**-1**_  
_5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.**-3**_  
_6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**-1**_

**Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.**


	22. Yelling and Newcomers

****

**Don't forget to vote people. I need your opinions to get this story rolling so keep on votin'! ^^**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)-4  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)-4  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma-4  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.-1**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^**

**

* * *

**

Previously

_And with that final thought a really, really pissed off voice tore through the house._

_"Where is everybody! If you aren't all here in thirty seconds I will personally castrate you all!"_

_Everybody froze in terror. I'm pretty sure they were more scared of her than Fuji and Miyuki. Hell even those two were scared._

_We were sooo screwed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Yelling and Newcomers

(Third Person P.O.V.)

To say Kiseki was mad would be an understatement. She was _livid_. But who wouldn't be?

Her living room cushions were on the floor and some had holes in them. There were branches scattered about from the fallen branch that Marui, Eiji, and Miyuki had been in. A glass that had been on the hallway table was knocked over and shattered across the floor. All in all the house was a mess.

Oh, and they were all screwed.

"What the fuck is all of this!" demanded Kiseki with a just-as-pissed-off Sanada next to her. She gestured around the house with her hands.

"I left you all here for **one** hour and _this_ is what I come back to! I can't believe this! What the hell were you all thinking!" Nobody dared to say a word and the silence just made Kiseki all the more furious.

She scanned the guilty faces standing in front of her before she spotted Miyuki.

"Miyuki," She glanced up with sad emerald eyes "What are you doin' here? Did you cause this mess! I know you love _Prince of Tennis _just as much as I do but..._God! _ I so do not need this mess right now!" She threw her hands up in the air before grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door.

"Kiseki! Where are you going?" questioned Tezuka (A/N: I forgot about him so he came downstairs after the yelling started).

"Out! Sanada you fix this and I'll be back."

"When?"

"I don't know now good bye!" **_Slam!_**

"Well...that didn't go to well did it?" Everybody glared daggers at Niou.

* * *

(Kiseki's P.O.V.)

I can't believe it! I mean I know I expected a little mess but that was just ridiculous! Son of a-I just freaking tripped! This is not my evening.

My morning was good, my date was good, my fucking evening was horrible!

Damnit! I don't even know where I am anymore!

I glanced around and through my anger noticed that I was right by the tennis courts.

Perfect.

I always keep a ball and racquet stashed around here and I really need to let some steam out.

...

...

**Swing!**

**Smack!**

**Slam!**

Repeat.

It went on like this for quite some time. I missed the ball a lot in my anger but all in all I thought I was doing good!...Yeah not so much.

I was perfectly fine venting my anger until I missed the ball and it went into a bush. That was not unusual, however, the little "ouch!" that came with it was. Well do I get a break tonight? Now I just hit some poor-or stupid, I mean it's like 12 o'clock-kid! Damn it.

So of course I'm walking towards the bush apologizing.

"Hey kid! I'm sorry for hitting you and whatever but is it really smart to be in a bush behind a pissed off teenager with a racquet and ball? Yeah not so much so sorry but it's like half your fault too." There were hushed whispers before a freaking _tall_ kid pops out of the bush.

...You have got to be _kidding _me!

And just like that I'm ranting up a storm.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I already have ten of them at my house, do I need another one from an _anime? _No! No, I don't for the love of God! Ugh!" And it continued on this way until three _more_ popped up. I practically froze staring at them before...

"For fucks sake! There's **_more_? Will this day never end? You know what? Fuck it! You, you, you, and you come with me." They hesitated and I was so not in the mood for it.**

"Now! You have no idea what's going on and I do so I suggest you follow me or I leave you outside in the dark you got that!" They hurriedly nodded their heads and rushed off after my seething figure.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

**Back at the House**

"Alright everybody start cleaning up!" Sanada yelled.

"Why?" came the response from Fuji.

"Because if you don't Kiseki will be even more pissed when she gets home." Came the voice of Niou.

"Alright someone watch the street so that we know when Kiseki is coming home alright?" Niou ordered.

"Alright!" chorused every one who started working. Which pretty much means every one but the supervisors, Sanada and Tezuka.

Ten minutes later everything was cleaned up the best it could be. There was only a little bit more left when all of a sudden Akaya yelled out, "She's coming!" He didn't see the figures behind her and everybody tried to act a least a little bit innocent.

**Slam!** The door banged with an enormous force against the wall.

"I am way to tired a pissed off to explain this so I leavin' that part to you and I'm going to bed so get to it! Think of it as part one of three of all of your punishments! Except for Sanada because he was with me, now get too it!" and with that she stomped her way up the stairs leaving behind fourteen pairs of widened eyes, ten staring at the door and four staring back.

"Well, welcome to both heaven and hell," said Niou before slapping one of them one the back.

Oshitari, Choutarou, Shishido, and Jirou had no idea what sort of crazy things were in for.

**_

* * *

_**

**Shorter than I'm used to but I think it gets the point across...I hope it does anyway.**

**Also I want to remind you about the poll and say that ten people have already voted. Keep 'em coming ^^.**

****

_1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).**-4**_  
_2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).**-4**_  
_3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.**-4**_  
_4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.**-1**_  
_5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.**-3**_  
_6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.**-1**_

**Come on people we have a three way tie! Get voting!**

**Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.**


	23. She's Still Pissed! Damn!

****

**Don't forget to vote people. I need your opinions to get this story rolling so keep on votin'! ^^**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)-4  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)-4  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma-4  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.-1**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^**

**

* * *

**

Previously

_Slam! The door banged with an enormous force against the wall._

_"Well, welcome to both heaven and hell"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen**

She's _Still_ Pissed? Damn!

(Third Person P.O.V.)

It took awhile for everyone to break out of their stupor but once they did a flurry of questions broke forth from both parties. Eventually with all the talking and everyone trying to be heard the noise escalated and...well that wasn't the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"Oh my God! **Shut up!**" came the pissed off scream from up stairs.

Everybody froze for fear of making Kiseki come down here even _more_ pissed than before. That's just a scary thought.

"Alright let me guess," Niou said, circling around the four from Hyotei, "It's been storming and you got cut off from the rest of your team during a storm before passing out and then waking up in a park by a tennis court. Am I wrong?" All four of them shook their heads 'no'.

"Good then. It means I'm getting somewhere. Now I don't remember all the shit I was 'sposed to but I do know three key facts you need to know. Well, now it's four but oh well! The rest of these idiots," He ignored the nine glares heading his way," will explain all that technical shit later. I'm going to get this over with and head to bed."

Before he could explain the three-now four- important things Shishido cut in.

"What the fuck are you even talking about? All I want to know is where the hell we are!"

"I already told you, dipshit! They'll explain all that shit later! Anyways, here are the things. First, while in this house you can't bitch to Kiseki, the girl who is royally pissed at the moment, about **anything**. She'll bite your fucking head off if you do. Second, while in this house you can't fight with the other people living here. She'll punish you if you do. Trust me, the chores suck. Third, you _have_ to listen to her no matter what _you_ may want to do. Her word is law. And lastly, apparently you can't chase each other around the house because it messes it up and breaks stuff and she'll go on a fucking _scary_ ass rampage if you do."

Niou said all this with an air of nonchalance while pacing in front of Choutarou, Shishido, Oshitari, and Jirou-who was surprisingly still awake. Pretty sure he was too scared to go back to sleep.

Niou stopped pacing and looked back at the four in front of him. "You got all that?" They nodded...again. "Good, see ya in the mornin'." And with that he was gone and down the hall, his door slamming behind him.

After quite a long awkward silence, Tezuka cleared his through and started to explain what had happened. Marui had already gone and gotten Kiseki's laptop. How he did it without getting bitched at the world may never know.

**~15 minutes later (it was the abridged version)~**

"...So let me get this straight," started Shishido,"We are in 'the real world' after coming from the 'anime world' and are expected to merge into the American system with ease like it was everyday life," he was met by nods.

"And we are expected to follow the rules of a 14-year-old girl, who is actually younger than the majority of us, like they were the law." More nods.

...Cue the breaking point.

"What the hell! Why in the world should we do that!"

Choutarou, always the peace maker for Shishido, instantly rushed to calm him down.

"Shishido!" came Choutarou's upset voice. "You need to be quiet or Miss Kiseki will get angry again! And I think we should listen to them because, Shishido, we have no where else to go. I don't want to be on the streets!"

And of course because he is Choutarou, the irresistibly adorable kouhai, and because Shishido has a weak spot for said kouhai, Shishido begrudgingly agreed to stay and listen to Kiseki as well as her rules.

Meanwhile, a very happy Jirou is talking to Marui. While Oshitari just assess the situation, not talking all that much.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Momo, Eiji, and Marui, "You guys can sleep in the front room until Kiseki figures something else out, alright?" questioned Akaya, surprising everyone with his somewhat mature thought.

"Fine" came Shishido's reply

"Thank you," the ever polite Choutarou

A nod from Oshitari and finally a snore from Jirou, who had already fallen asleep on the softest couch.

Everyone sweat dropped and went to bed.

**~Next Morning~**

The next morning, when Kiseki woke up, no one else was up besides Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, and Oshitari. Everyone else was sleeping soundly.

The four said good morning to Kiseki as she walked through the door way into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She said good morning back and went on about her business.

Those still asleep began to wake up as the smell of an amazing breakfast came wafting through the house. Momo, Akaya, Eiji, Marui, and Miyuki-who had spent the night-bolted awake and raced to the kitchen only to find the most amazing breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast laid out on the table, already served onto plates.

...There were only six plates though.

And of course being the idiots they are they voiced their complaints in quite an obnoxious manner.

"What! There's not enough plates!"

"Seki! Nya~ How is everyone going to eat?"

"What the hell! Where's all the food?"

"*Pop* Where's my food?"

"Seki~! How come your best friend doesn't have any food?"

And of course all these statements earned them...nothing?

They looked at each other confused. Where was all the yelling? The punishments? The overall reaction? What the hell was going on around here?

"Oshitari, please go wake up Jirou. Tell him that breakfast is ready. Oh! If you see Ryou and Choutarou will you pass along the message as well?"

"Of course Miss Tsubasa." And with a flourish-and was that a smirk-Oshitari walked out of the kitchen in search for his team mates.

"Eat up Geni! Here, this plate is for you." She handed him a plate with slightly more food on it than the others before giving him a kiss on the cheek, right as the members of Hyotei walked in.

"Whoa! Since when has that been going on?" exclaimed Shishido.

"Since five days ago. Now eat up. You too Choutarou and Jirou. You sort of look like you need a good meal. Has that idiot monkey been over working you?"

"Thank you Seki!" A bright smile was cast her way from Jirou before he eagerly dug into his food. Shortly followed by Choutarou and Shishido. Oshitari actually answered her question before digging in-although...can you dig in, in a refined manner? Anyways.

"Actually Miss Tsubasa, he has."

"Call me Kiseki, like everyone else in the house. Or Seki, whatever one works for you," she replied with a shrug,"And if I ever see that stupid monkey I will castrate him for working my favorites too hard!" At the word castrate everyone that was still asleep or semi-asleep awoke with a jolt. Only to walk into the kitchen to see six people eating, Kiseki included, and everyone else staring hungrily.

"Hey Kiseki! Where the fuck is our food?" Questioned the always eloquent Niou.

"..." Again with the silence! What was wrong with her today?

It was fifteen minutes later that she finally addressed the entire group.

"Today everyone that didn't get breakfast has to make their own," many where outraged and shocked by this but before they could yell out she continued, "Those that had to make their own breakfast have to get out of the house and go find a job, and finally once you all find a job you will use _your _money to buy _your_ food, clothes, and toiletries for the next three months. If you have any complaints than you can not only do all three of those but you can take over cleaning the house and doing all the chores. Only because they suck, though." The last sentence was accompanied by a glare towards Niou. Who of course noticed it and instead of shutting up had to go and yell. Such a genius isn't he?

"Why the fuck are you still pissy? And why exactly should we have to do this while those four and your precious _boyfriend_ not have to go and get jobs? Showing favoritism now? Well fuck th-!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to a spatula to the face and an earful of screams.

"**Favoritism? FAVORITISM! Are you fucking stupid! All this is because you are all irresponsible and made a mess of my house yesterday! Do you know how hard it is to take care of fourteen boys, most of whom are older than you, by feeding them, clothing them, making sure they get an education, _and_ still making sure they can practice tennis? It's hard as hell and expensive as _fuck_ to take care of all of you!"**

**"And fuck that? Well fuck you, Niou Masaharu! You just added chores to your list of things to do as well as babysitting duty for Marui, Akaya, Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma! How does that sound you selfish bastard!" **Kiseki was screaming at this point and everyone's eyes were ridiculously wide.

They were waiting for her to murder Niou, but instead she continued yelling before doing something that scared the crap out of all of them.

"**I have been nice, I have been caring, and I have had to deal with people trying to kill me on top of all of you guys' fucked up issues! If things keep going in this direction you can consider yourselves on your own for the _rest_ of your time here!"** And then...she cried. All the emotional weight of trying to keep everything perfect and in line had finally taken it's toll on poor Kiseki.

She fell to her knees in sobs and, as Sanada comforted her, she screamed at them one last time, shaking her head viciously," Just get **out!** Go find your fucking jobs but just-just get out! P-please!"

They all left in a flurry trying to avoid something scarier than her, however Miyuki remained, hand outstretched as if trying to comfort her friend from a distance.

"K-Kiseki? Do I have to leave?"

"Yes! I'm sorry Miyu but I just, I just can't handle anything more at the moment. Please, just leave me be...come back in the afternoon or something."

Miyuki nodded her head and left out the door, bangs hiding the tears threatening to fall.

Sanada, Oshitari, Choutarou, Jirou, and Shishido all stayed back trying to comfort the upset girl. Well Sanada, Choutarou, and Jirou did. Shishido and Oshitari thought it would be best to stay back and be quiet for the moment.

After about five minutes Kiseki had collected herself and, as if to avoid the subject completely, began to busy herself around the house.

**~Meanwhile~**

Miyuki ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the end of the block. She knew her friend was just upset and lashing out at everyone and everything, this _had_ happened before, but just because she understood that didn't mean that Kiseki's actions didn't hurt. They hurt, and they hurt _ a lot_.

But that didn't matter. She'd come back once Kiseki was calm. So off she ran, trying to make it to the end of the block without running into anything seeing as her tears were blocking her vision. She made it, but just as she turned the corner she ran into something, bouncing back and onto her butt.

Looking up through her tears she saw a figure but she couldn't tell due to the blurriness. The figures hand came towards her and she dimly heard a voice asking her if she needed help. Sniffling, she wiped her arm across her eyes, getting rid of the blurriness and looking up into the figures face, softly gasping.

"Oh! Thank you..."

**_

* * *

_**

**Wow. That was more drama than I'm used to writing. Anybody know who the 'figure' is? And also, you guys really need to vote. I have the same amount I had two weeks ago. Every vote matters so don't think that if you don't vote someone else will because that is not the case at the moment. Come on I need this three-way tie to go away and a winner to be announced. Get voting!**

1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).**-4  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).****-4  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.****-4  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.****-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.****-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.****-1**

****

Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.


	24. Encounters

Sorry for the late update but I just wasn't into it at the time and getting adjusted to my new highschool

**Don't forget to vote people. I need your opinions to get this story rolling so keep on votin'! ^^**

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins)-4  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins)-5  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma-5  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.-1**

**I personally want your opinions so don't forget to vote ^^**

**

* * *

**

Previously

_The figure reached out a hand_

_Her vision cleared._

_"Thank you..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty**

Encounters

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Thank you Fuji," came a the reply from a sniffling Miyuki. She got that her friend was upset but damnit! Kiseki should have remembered the issues she has with people yelling at her.

"Saa...You're quite welcome Miyuki." He glanced down at her before looking at his outstretched hand. "Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to except my hand?"

"What? Oh...oh! I'm sorry Fuji! Sorry!"

He just looked at her calmly, "It's quite alright Miyuki. Now...what exactly is it that has you in such a dreadful, teary state?"

"I just, I just got into a fight with Kiseki. I-it's like our f-first fight and I just couldn't t-take it! She knows how I feel when people yell at me and I just didn't need that. Especially since it was on top of the obvious disappointment I feel in myself."

He blinked at her owlishly. "Miyuki I believe she is justified in her anger."

Miyuki's head snapped up, the force causing her neck to crack. "What! How is her anger justified! I can understand the disappointment and I get that she would be mad but why would she scream at me in such a way? We are best friends! She shouldn't, she s-shouldn't have done that!"

She felt so righteous in her indignation that she jumped to her feet in fury and tears. None of today was making sense and it was finally getting to her.

However, all her rampant feelings were dashed away when a calm and slightly irritated voice came in from behind her.

"Che. How you feel if someone fucked up your house?"

Blinking in surprise she turned to face Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, and Akaya standing behind him off to the side.

Momo rubbed his head in either shame or guilt. "Yea, we kinda screwed up didn't we, 'specially after she took such good care of us."

Miyuki glanced at the faces before her, the looks of shame and guilt eating at her as she realized exactly why her friend would be so upset. If she had to take care of all of those boys she would have been driven insane out of stress as well.

She sagged against the wall, legs weak, as she asked shakily,"What are we going to do! I just, I just ruined her house, her _trust_! How could I be such a horrible friend!"

"Don't be a baby."

She stared shocked at Ryoma.

"What's wrong with you Echizen! She's upset and you tell her not to be a baby? What the hell?" Akaya was more than a little confused and upset.

Ryoma turned to look at Akaya, a look in his eyes that said 'are you really asking me that?'

"Yea I did. Her friends kinda stressed if you haven't noticed and she added to it. It's not her whole fault but she needs to suck it up and support her friend."

They stared at him, Fuji's eyes were even open. When the hell did he start caring about other people?

They were so absorbed in their thoughts that they didn't notice Ryoma had started to walk away.

He glanced back over his shoulder.

"Are you coming to help me stop a woman's psychopathic rampage or not?"

And with a tilt of his hat he just kept walking.

**~:~ Ten Minutes Later ~:~**

They walked up the street and at the entrance of the house they noticed that every other person living in the house was gathered right outside of the door, hushed whispers zooming around the area in harsh tones.

"What they hell are you all doing?" Came the eloquent reply from Momo.

They glanced up at the new arrivals before going into frantic details.

"It's crazy in there-"

"There's been crash-"

"And screaming oh the screami-"

"We don't want to go in there!"

"The only one brave enough was Sanada!"

Ryoma and Akaya blinked at them at the same time, creepily reminding them how alike the two had become while spending time together. Sure Akaya was still his childish self but he had become slightly more reserved and could be ridiculously cold when he needed to. In the process Ryoma had become slightly more open and even _more _cocky if that was possible.

"So what if she's freaking out?" Ryoma asked.

"Be men and get your asses in there,"came Akaya's command.

Niou chuckled, albeit darkly, and replied,"Need we remind you that you are still younger than us?"

"Yea, but your still being pussies, now go in there!" And with that Ryoma opened up the door and Akaya pushed them in.

The scene they walked into was a war zone, but the figures in the middle of the hall way were what really startled them.

**_

* * *

_**

Well sorry for the semi-short chapter and all but I've been in a bind and getting used to my overwhelming catholic high school (ugh uniforms *shudder*). I'll try to get back on the ball sorry.

**1)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Ryoma wins).-4****  
2)Fuji-Ryoma love triangle (Fights for a while then Fuji wins).****-5  
3)OC just falls in love with Ryoma.****-5  
4)OC just falls in love with Fuji.****-1  
5)OC dates Fuji for a while than falls in love with Ryoma.****-3  
6)OC dates Ryoma for a while than falls in love with Fuji.****-1**

****

Please continue to read and review and I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long.


	25. AN Promises and Apologies

First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my obvious and lengthy absence in the writing world. I admit that since my last update I have been on Fanfiction . net, however I have only been reading and nothing that sparked my inspiration. I just recently got a small inkling of inspiration and have started working on the next chapter. It may be a while until the chapter is out, however, I will be working my hardest to get you, the readers, a new chapter that is both lengthy and well written. Thankfully school has just let out and I will be able to start (hopefully) getting out chapters fast and consistent. Please stick with me because I know how annoyed and/or upset some of you may be with me (I get the same way with other writers) and ask that you don't give up.

I will start writing again and have just started writing up chapter 25. It is slow going but inspiration is coming to me again and I ask that you wait patiently. I would also like to add that the new chapters I will start to make will be more, how shall I say, connected? Well I guess that the new chapters will follow each other in a much more orderly way then my last chapters have. I noticed that I have been jumping around and not remembering to connect some ideas from earlier chapters and I will try to keep all ideas in order. Once again, sorry for the lost plot ideas and the non-existent updates.

Forever Apologetic,

Noami.


	26. The Triple A

Chapter 25: The Triple A (Apologies, Anger, and Acceptance)

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The boys (and Miyuki) stared through the doorway, shock stilling their bodies and numbing their senses. The inside of the house was a disaster. All the things that they had worked so hard to clean up were strewn across the floor. Luckily, Momo noticed with a sigh, nothing glass or irreplaceable had been thrown. Or not so lucky for the five people that had been in there with her, he thought after further examination.

After all, there was a knife in the doorway and one above a frozen Choutarou's head.

It looked like some of the pillows had been ripped apart due to the fluff and feathers that were stuck to the carpet. In fact, some of the feathers were still floating gently towards the ground, almost lazily, as if they wanted to stay floating longer.

The most damage caused however, was caused by the three potted plants that had been on the table along the staircase. One of them had been smashed directly onto the floor below the table it had only recently rested upon. The second looked to have been thrown across the room, narrowly missing the entrance into the kitchen, and crashing against the wall just to the left of the archway. Some of the soil was still sticking to the wall and small bits of plaster had fallen onto the floor. The third however, caused the most damage, as it had managed to collide with a mirror that was in the foyer, shattering it in a way that caused cracks to make their way towards the frame in a pattern reminiscent of a spiderweb.

All in all, it looked like someone had either: A) Had a mental breakdown, B) been attacked, or C) all of the above.

If they were going to be completely honest, it seemed more like option "A" to all the bystanders staring in shock.

Well, if the crying form of Kiseki huddled in the middle of the hallway was anything to go by.

Her hair was mussed, and her eyes were red rimmed from crying. Tears were still trickling down her face slowly, leaving trails of saline water behind. Kiseki's fists were clenched tightly to Sanada's shirt and her knuckles were white from the force of her grip. She sniffled and slowly unclenched one hand every so often to wipe away her tears stubbornly.

Sanada on the other hand was staring down at her with the most perplexed and..._soft_, look anyone had ever seen him give another. His hand rubbed her back ever so slowly in a consoling manner.

All in all, every one staring at the scene felt like they were intruding on something much more loving, more _intimate_, than anything they had ever seen.

And, despite the intimacy, questions needed to be answered. For some reason, almost every last person standing in that doorway felt like they _needed_ to know what had happened.

Miyuki, being the brave soul she is, decided to "man up" and ask the question.

"Hey," she ventured softly, her voice breaking through the silence, "what happened here?"

Sanada gave her a sideways glance before ignoring her completely, choosing to continue to console the still weeping Kiseki with murmurs of niceties and calming words. The four from Hyotei, on the other hand, chose to walk as quietly to the door as they could, almost as if to preserve the image in front of them. Once Oshitari, who had been the farthest away, had made it over to them, he ushered them out onto the porch, so that they could still see into the house but wouldn't be heard as much.

Everyone glanced at the four who had been there to witness the breakdown, wondering who would finally explain what had happened.

It seemed like hours, when it was really a few minutes, before Shishido gave a shuddering sigh, his left hand raking through his hair that was for once, _not_ covered by his blue hat.

"Yeah, about that..." he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable before continuing on, voice faltering ever so slightly, "It happened about ten minutes after you all left. You guys were gone for a while and it gave her a lot of time to well, blow off some steam."

"Some?" questioned Momo, "The house is in worse shape than when we were all fucking around. How is that "some" steam?"

Oshitari answered this time.

"It could have been a lot worse. She was restraining herself."

"Why don't you just tell us what happened, and maybe what lead up to it or caused it. I think we could all use some enlightenment," came the ever authoritative and stoic voice of Tezuka. However, whether or not his voice held an underlying tone of worry and guilt was something that would either be forgotten later, or wondered about in silence.

Choutarou stepped forward, his height making him look slightly intimidating considering his expression was of the upmost seriousness.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It started..."

_~Flashback~_

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

_Things were fine for the first half hour. Kiseki busied herself around the house, cleaning things up and doing menial chores like dusting and the dishes. Sanada and the four boys from Hyotei watched her work noticing almost immediately that her movements were distinctly…mechanical. However, as she cleaned a table containing five photos, her hands slowly came to a stop, placing the rag upon the gleaming wood surface. Her fingers slowly came up to rest upon the frame in the center, tracing the faces staring brightly back at her._

_The picture itself was taken a week before, before the date and the disaster she had come home to, and before the Hyotei students had joined their misfit group. Fuji had set the camera she had gotten him on timer and had rushed back to the group of Seigaku and Rikaidai students that through strange circumstances had banded together and got along. _

_They were all in variations of jeans and t-shirts. Kiseki was standing in the middle with Sanada next to, and slightly behind, her to the right with Niou in the opposite spot to the left. They both had a hand on her shoulder and while Niou was staring ahead at the camera with a mischievous smirk, Sanada was gazing down at Kiseki with something akin to confusion. Kiseki was looking back up at him with a bright smile, purple eyes seeming all the brighter in her joy._

_Next to Niou was Akaya who was mussing up Ryoma's hair with a cheesy smile on his face, eyes nearly closed with how big his smile was. Ryoma was looking up at him pouting but if you really looked you could see the tiny spark of joy in his eyes. On Sanada's right was Tezuka who was staring at the camera as stoically as ever with a beaming Fuji leaning onto his arm. Eiji and Marui where on the far right of the picture beaming widely at the camera, bright hair shining in the sun, and arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. And surprisingly, on the far left Momo and Kaidoh weren't fighting, but rather glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes, their shoulders touching in a friendly, non-aggressive gesture. _

_Kiseki stared at the picture for quite a while, her hands shaking and small blips being heard in the silence as tears started to fall and hit the glass._

_Sanada stared at Kiseki's shaking shoulders before moving forward to comfort her when all of a sudden she yelled out, thrusting the glass against the ground, shards flying through the air._

_Her hands were shaking and she grasped at anything within her range to throw, the three potted plants on the table in the foyer being the first to feel her wrath. The boys cringed, edging around the corners and out of sight as Kiseki started to destroy things. It wasn't until Choutarou noticed the steadily growing red spot below Kiseki that he tried to intervene. However, by stepping around the wall in an act of caring and bravery nearly killed him. How you may ask?_

_The knife lodged neatly above his head being proof enough._

_Oshitari, Shishido, Jirou, and Sanada froze, all staring with incredulity at the knife before Sanada rushed forward and grabbed Kiseki's arms, pulling her into his chest. She dropped the picture she had been preparing to throw, the very same that had started this rampage, before sobbing openly into Sanada's chest._

_Her words came out broken as she forced them out through her choking sobs._

_"G-geni it's, it's just, why can't they see h-how hard I'm, I mean I-I'm trying s-so hard to h-help them a-and th-en they ju-just ask for more. I can't be a s-super hero. I can't fix e-everyth-thing. Why? W-why can't they see that? I'm tryin' to help but th-they need to help m-me too!"_

_And then after she had uttered he initial speech, that everyone present heard, Sanada went down onto his knees, bringing her with him as her words became more slurred and incomprehensible._

_The boys all stared at her softly, suddenly understanding where all of her frustrations had come from. Of course she was stressed. She was younger than most of them and yet she was taking care of all of them, making sure that they got a good education and had a comfortable place to stay. But they just continued to make problems for her, be it almost getting her killed or trashing her house, they hadn't really done anything to help. _

_They sat like that, Sanada comforting Kiseki in his silent-affectionate way and the others stared on, unsure whether or not to step forward and offer comfort of their own._

_However, they had no time to do so as the door swung open to reveal the shocked and stunned-to-silence teens in the doorway._

_~End Flashback~_

Everyone of the boys and Miyuki stared at the now closed door in silent contemplation. Had they really been that awful to Kiseki? After she had been so amazing for them?

They all felt awful, staring down at their shoes or the surrounding area in shame before Akaya stepped forward and put his hand on the doorknob.

The door swung open silently and Akaya walked into the room only to drop down on his knees beside Kiseki and Sanada to envelope her in a hug of his own. He murmured silently into her ear how sorry he was before she finally hugged him back. That one act by Akaya, for this was completely out of character for him (despite all the ways Kiseki had changed them already), led the others to slowly trickle in through the door.

The all sat down or kneeled near Kiseki offering words of apology and remorse and she stared around her (for she had gone back to sitting with Sanada after Akaya) at all the sorrowful faces. Did they really care about her so much to throw away all of their pride, the pride that they based pretty much everything off of? Hell even Tezuka, with all of his stoicness was sitting down a few feet away, his gaze staring at the wood floor, eyes reflecting sadness.

Kiseki stared around her, astonished and proud that they had come this far and liked her this much, before smiling softly and gesturing for them to hug her.

Of course with fifteen people, the hug ended up much like a mountain of limbs and laughs.

Eiji launched himself at her before everyone else went and tackled her with joy and laughter. Tezuka and Sanada of course found a way to avoid such a thing, though they were smiling minutely.

Echizen looked disgruntled at being squished between Momo, Niou, and Kiseki but his eyes were shining.

After the heartfelt apologies (as heartfelt as you can get from fourteen prideful, male teenagers anyway) Kiseki started to speak.

"I'm so glad you guys are sorry and I forgive you, but things are going to be a bit different around here now. I'm going to start setting up schedules and such for chores and shopping. Plus I need your cooperation for when I send you guys to school. Also please help Choutarou, Ryou, Yuushi, and Jirou adjust to how things go around here. I hate yelling at you guys but I _have _been doing everything on my own and I'm going to start needing help. Plus, if I ask for private time, I want private time, which means _no stalking me_. We all saw how well that worked last time."

The boys all nodded.

"Great, now things should move much smoother around here. Now please help me clean up. I know I made the mess bu-"

However, Kiseki didn't even finish because they were already cleaning and Miyuki was dancing around the debris acting as "supervisor" for the boys and telling them what to clean up.

Kiseki smiled a small smile, knowing that everything would be much better in the weeks to come, and leaned back against Sanada, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled her closer.

_'Yes,'_ Kiseki thought,_'Things are going to be much better now.'_

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. I feel horrible for the long wait and I hope the chapter is up to par with what you guys wanted/expected. I'm wondering whether or not the next chapter should be about an average day for the boys in school or if I should do something else. I'd like your input, please and thank you!**

**Forever Apologetic,**

**Naomi**


End file.
